


Surrogate

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Hotch, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Spencer Reid, Surrogacy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Hotch blew out a ragged breath and let his head fall into his hands again. “Haley’s a Beta.”“Oh.” That explained quite a bit. Scientists had studied Alphas and Omegas since the creation of science. They had even studied Betas. But no one had ever been able to explain why the odds of a Beta woman carrying the child of an Alpha to term was less than one in a million. If Hotch and Haley were actively trying to conceive, they were either failing repeatedly or the woman had suffered at least one miscarriage. Spencer shifted from foot to foot unsure what to say. He finally broke the tense silence. “I’m sorry.”“We’ve lost five babies. She wants to try a surrogate now."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New Story! I love Alpha/Beta/Omega stories. My muse has been on an A/B/O kick lately and came up with several ideas. This is the first one to be completed but hopefully won't be the last. The story's pretty tame sex-wise so if you're looking for super hot Alpha/Omega sex, you're going to have to look elsewhere. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it otherwise. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Reid froze with his knuckles a few inches away from Hotch’s open office door. The Unit Chief was slumped forward over his desk with his head in his hands. His jacket was tossed haphazardly over a visitor’s chair, and his shirt sleeves were rolled nearly up to his elbows. He was staring at some brightly colored pamphlets on his desk. 

The young man craned his neck. He recognized one of the pamphlets. He had the companion in his satchel at his desk. He chewed his lip in indecision. He could step further into the room and confront his supervisor about the pamphlets. He could knock on the door and alert the other man to his presence immediately and watch him scramble to cover up the pamphlets, pretending he hadn’t seen anything. He opted to back out of the office silently, retreating to the bullpen. He took a deep breath and jogged up the steps, making sure that his footfalls were heard by Hotch. “Hey Hotch, here’s the last of my paperwork,” he called out.

He casually, he hoped, averted his eyes towards the window to the bullpen as Hotch swept the pamphlets under a case file. “Thank you, Reid.” 

His voice sounded like Spencer had ever heard him. He sounded broken. The Omega gulped a deep breath again and walked forward until he was at the desk. He put his files in Hotch’s inbox. He looked pointedly at the corner of a pamphlet still peeking out then met the Alpha’s gaze. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hotch blew out a ragged breath and let his head fall into his hands again. “Haley’s a Beta.”

“Oh.” That explained quite a bit. Scientists had studied Alphas and Omegas since the creation of science. They had even studied Betas. But no one had ever been able to explain why the odds of a Beta woman carrying the child of an Alpha to term was less than one in a million. If Hotch and Haley were actively trying to conceive, they were either failing repeatedly or the woman had suffered at least one miscarriage. Spencer shifted from foot to foot unsure what to say. He finally broke the tense silence. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ve lost five babies. She wants to try a surrogate now. Did you know there are Omegas that get paid specifically to get pregnant and carry an Alpha’s child?” Hotch pulled the pamphlets out and stared at them.

Spencer leaned forward and tapped the mate to the one he carried. “This is a good agency.” He blushed when the other man looked at him curiously. “I, uh, I’ve been thinking about carrying. It pays really well. One baby would pay for a year and a half of my mom’s care. And I generally don’t do anything very dangerous when we’re in the field so…” He trailed off and shrugged.

Hotch nodded. “If you do it, I expect to be told as soon as you know that you’re pregnant so that I can keep you out of dangerous situations.”

“Yeah, of course.” Reid nodded. He chewed the inside of his cheek. “I’ll just…” He gestured to the door.

“Wait!” Hotch snapped out quickly. He winced when the Omega froze and stared at him wide-eyed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound that harsh. Um, the pamphlets are vague. What do you know about the process?”

Spencer wrinkled his nose up. “Yeah, they like to be vague about that. They would test you for fertility. Then after you picked the surrogate Omega, insemination happens.”

“So it’s like artificial insemination?” Hotch asked hopefully.

The young man winced and shook his head. “It won’t take. Science hasn’t found a reason why yet, but Omegas can only conceive naturally. So um… Yeah. You would… With the Omega.” He blushed.

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “They keep it all very vague so that most Alphas and Betas don’t realize exactly what it entails until the contract and the check are signed. Then you, the unsuspecting Alpha show up to make your ‘donation’ and guess what? You get locked in a room with an Omega in heat. There will be so many pheromones that you won’t even think twice about taking the Omega then and there.”

Hotch looked at him disgusted. “It’s rape.”

“Yes, it is. But no one does anything about it because Alphas are generally egotistical and don’t want to admit they can’t impregnate their Beta. It’s shameful and considered a dirty secret. So everyone just keeps their mouths shut, and the problem perpetuates.” Spencer nodded. “The agency I pointed out makes sure that all parties involved know what every step of the process is before they begin. You’d still have to impregnate the Omega the natural way, but at least it wouldn’t be rape. It’s the only one that operates that way.”

The Alpha tossed all the other pamphlets into his trash bin. “Thank you for that info. I’ll make sure I talk to Haley about it.”

Spencer nodded. “Sure. I’ve been doing research for several months now. If you or Haley can’t get the answers that you want, I might be able to answer them for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” Hotch glanced at his watch. “It’s late. We should both be going. Do you need a ride?”

Spencer shook his head. “I’m good. Thanks, though.” He stood up. “Have a good night, Hotch.”

“You too, Reid.” Hotch nodded and watched him leave. He sighed and looked at the pamphlet for the surrogate agency again before shoving it into his briefcase.

~*~

It was an almost perfect solution. Spencer would get a boost for his bank account and the Hotchners would a baby. Skipping the agency would save Hotch and Haley some money. They could pay Spencer for his services directly. Hotch was a lawyer and could draw up the contracts detailing parental rights, expectations, and obligations. He would just have to spend a heat locked together intimately with his boss for almost three days during his next heat.

Hotch’s sexual orientation didn’t matter. Once Spencer’s body went into heat and started pumping out pheromones to attract an Alpha, the other man would be aroused even if he wouldn’t have normally been attracted to Spencer. The young man also wasn’t concerned about his own attraction to Hotch. He was a scientist at heart. He could compartmentalize his emotions so that they wouldn’t pose a problem.

He snatched up his phone and dialed Hotch’s home number before he could change his mind.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice answered.

“Mrs. Hotchner? It’s Spencer Reid. I work with Hotch,” he said quickly.

She sighed audibly. “Oh, just a moment. I’ll get Aaron.” 

“No! I mean, I want to talk to you. Well, both of you. Would it be possible for me to come over at some point today?” He winced at how desperate he sounded. His only indication that the woman hadn’t hung up on his was that he could hear her quiet breathing on the other end of the line.

“Is this about the surrogate thing?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to discuss it over the phone. I think it would be best discussed in person.” He flipped a quarter over his knuckles while she considered.

“Alright. How soon can you be here? We’re supposed to have dinner with my sister this evening.”

“About a half hour if I leave now.”

“That works. See you soon, Dr. Reid.” She hung up. 

Spencer slipped on his satchel and left his apartment. It didn’t take the full half hour estimation to reach the Unit Chief’s house so he lingered on the sidewalk chewing his lip. The door opened and Hotch’s pretty blond wife looked at him quizzically. “Doctor Reid? You can come in.” She smiled.

“Sorry. I didn’t know if it would irritate you that I was nearly ten minutes early.” He stepped into the foyer. 

She shook her head. “No, of course not. You may leave your bag here if you want.”

He nodded and left it on the small table near the door before following her through the house to the kitchen. The one other time that he had been to Hotch’s house, he had been taken back to Hotch’s study directly without seeing any of the rest of the house.

“Reid. Would you like a drink? We’ve got iced tea, lemonade, or water?” Hotch asked removing three glasses from the cupboard.

“Oh, thanks, um, lemonade please.” Reid twisted his fingers together, regretting his decision to leave his satchel in the foyer. At least that would give his hands something to do.

Hotch nodded. He poured two glasses of pale yellow liquid. “Hon?”

“Lemonade is fine.” Haley smiled. “Please sit, Dr. Reid.” She sat at the breakfast bar. 

“You can call me Reid. Or Spencer, if you want. You don’t have to call me Doctor.” He slid onto a stool and Hotch passed him one of the glasses. He fidgeted nervously.

Hotch sat on the stool next to his wife. “What can we do for you?”

“It’s more what can I do for you?” Reid blushed.

Haley gripped her husband’s thigh, digging her nails in. “Explain,” Hotch said softly, wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

“The two of you are considering using a surrogate, and I’m considering being a surrogate. If I meet your needs, why not just skip the agency?” He watched Haley. He was essentially suggesting that he have sex with her husband of nearly 15 years.

“Legally…” Hotch began.

“It’s completely legal. It’s essentially a closed adoption. Any lawyer can write the contract if it’s properly witnessed,” Spencer said.

“Why would you do this for us?” Haley asked.

Reid took a deep breath. “My mother’s care is expensive. When my father left us, he didn’t sever their bond properly. It broke her mind. I was considering doing it for the money.” He licked his lips and avoided looking at the sympathy on Haley’s face. “You two specifically because I want to know that the baby has a good, loving family. I know that you would provide that.” 

“Are you wanting to be in the baby’s life?” Haley asked.

“Very, very peripherally.” Reid frowned at his glass of lemonade. “Enough to know that the baby is being taken care of. I don’t want regular visitation. Just maybe show me a picture every so often. Keep me updated on major milestones.”

Hotch studied him. “Are you absolutely sure that you can handle that?”

Spencer nodded. “That’s probably about the closest I can come before the Reid Effect kicks in.”

“The Reid Effect?” Haley asked looking at them wide-eyed.

“Children and dogs don’t like Reid very much, it seems. It’s something the team’s noticed and teases him about. We call it the Reid Effect.” Hotch smiled and sipped his lemonade.

“Oh.” Haley nodded. She looked at her husband. “Are you willing? Since it has to be done naturally?”

Hotch nodded after a moment of contemplation. “I’d rather it be Reid than a complete stranger. I know that he’s clean since we’d have to do it without any sort of protection. Plus he’s healthy, so the baby would be healthy. Yes, I’m willing if he is. I’ll be able to keep a close eye on him throughout the pregnancy.”

“My biggest lifestyle change would be to cut back on my coffee consumption.” Spencer smiled sheepishly.

“You would definitely have to cut back on your coffee consumption.” Hotch eyed him.

Spencer noticed the way Haley squeezed Hotch’s arm giving him pleading eyes. He decided to give them a few moments to themselves. “Is there a restroom I could use?” 

“Of course, down the hall. Can’t miss it.” Haley pointed.

“Thanks,” Spencer wandered down the hall slowly, looking at the family photos along the wall. He used the restroom, taking a few minutes to study the fancy shaped soaps resting in the dish before slowly making his way back to the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to dawdle anymore. We’re ready to finish this conversation.” Hotch appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Spencer nodded and followed him in. “So.”

“We will pay you what we would have paid the agency plus all the medical and other expenses,” Hotch said.

“I would have only gotten about 25 percent of what you’d paid the agency.” Spencer shook his head.

Haley reached over and touched his hand. “We know. We would have paid it anyway. So let us give it to you.”

Both of the Hotchners were staring at him intently. He finally nodded. “Okay.”

“I want to be at all doctor's appointments even the confirmation. Aaron will come when he can,” she said.

“Of course,” he nodded.

“Are we doing this at your next heat?” Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded. “I’d like to do it at my place if that’s okay.”

The Alpha nodded. “That works for me.”

“I want to be able to check on you during the heat. I know it’s a long process but I want to see that you’re both okay with my own eyes.” Haley looked between the two men.

“If you want, I’ll give you a key to my place.” Spencer blushed.

“Haley, are you sure you want to see that? It’s been a long time since I’ve been with an Omega during a heat but it’s very… Intense would be a good word for it.” Hotch frowned, uneasy with the thought that his wife might see him having sex with someone else.

She nodded. “I know that you’re going to enjoy having sex with Spencer. You don’t have to feel guilty. I want you to enjoy conceiving our child. Being able to check on you, bring you food or anything you might need will help me feel like I’m part of it. Not just the third wheel hanging out at home waiting.” 

“Okay, Hon. If you’re sure.” He squeezed her hand.

“Very sure. This is what I want.”

~*~

Haley gently rubbed the back of Aaron’s neck as they crossed the parking lot at Spencer’s apartment building. She knew that he was nervous about what was going to happen. It had been nearly 20 years since he’d had sex with anyone besides herself. Her insistence at being allowed to come and go from Spencer’s during the heat made him apprehensive that she would see something that would drive a wedge in their marriage. “Stop worrying, Babe.” She kissed his cheek while they waited for Spencer to buzz them into the building.

He nodded silently and shifted the picnic basket she had packed for them. “This is a really cute building. Why didn’t we live in a really cute building like this when we were his age?” She looked around at the Art Deco foyer.

“Because we were broke, and I was going to law school.” Hotch guided her towards the stairs.

Haley looked around, noticing the lack of an elevator. “Spencer may need to stay with us towards the end of the pregnancy since there’s no elevator. I don’t want him falling.”

Hotch nodded. “We’ll bring it up when it’s closer to the time that we have to deal with it.” 

“Have you been to Spencer’s apartment before?” 

He shook his head and led her down the hall. “I’ve dropped him off after getting back from a case a couple times, but I’ve never been inside the building.” He stopped in front of Spencer’s door. 

Haley knocked. She smiled brightly when the Omega pulled it open. “Babe? Are you okay?” She reached a hand out to steady her husband when he swayed on his feet. 

“He’s reacting to the pheromones.” Spencer stepped back to let them in. “Not yet, Alpha. Soon,” he said softly when Aaron stepped into him. He took his hand and gestured for Haley to follow them. “The kitchen’s this way. The building is insulated so that there’s no transference of pheromones from apartment to apartment. So when I opened the door, Hotch basically got hit in the face with all of the pheromones I’ve already exuded this morning. He’ll acclimatize in a few minutes and be normal or close to normal.”

She giggled. “It’s almost like he’s high.” She watched her husband sniff at the other man’s neck.She had read several books about Omega heats over the last few weeks and was grateful that Spencer had been so willing to answer any of her questions about what was going to happen.

“It feels the same.” Spencer nodded. He gently pushed the Alpha into a kitchen chair. “Stay there,” he commanded before joining Haley at the counter to help her unpack the basket. 

She transferred several bottles of water and Gatorade into the fridge. She glanced back at Aaron watching Spencer with a dazed expression. She bit her lip. “It’s like having an overgrown puppy,” she whispered.

Spencer snickered and laid out the protein and granola bars on the counter next to the fruit basket she was filling with fresh apples and oranges. “I’m glad you said it and not me.”

“Too bad I can’t bottle up the pheromones in a spray bottle to use whenever I need to get him to agree with me. Just squirt him with it like you would a dog. Instant compliance.” Haley laughed. Spencer snorted before allowing himself to relax into a full laugh. They leaned against each other breathlessly.

“What are you two laughing about over there?” Aaron asked bringing their attention to him. He was watching them through narrowed eyes. He seemed to have returned to himself, but his pupils were still dilated and he barely moved his eyes away from Spencer.

Spencer clamped his lips together and shook his head. “Nothing, Babe,” Haley said, giving him the most innocent expression she could manage. She turned to the young man next to her. “Okay, keys so I can come back later?”

He reached over and snagged a coffee cup keychain off the counter. “This one’s the outer door, apartment door, and mailbox. I’m expecting some new books to come either today or tomorrow so if you could check the mail I would greatly appreciate it.” He looked at her apprehensively as though he expected her to reject his simple request.

“No problem. Of course, I’ll check your box.” She tucked the keys in her jeans pocket. She closed the picnic basket. “Okay, bars and fruit on the counter. Drinks in the fridge. Is there anything else either of you needs the next time I come?”

They both shook their heads. Haley hugged Spencer tightly. “Thank you for doing this. You have no idea how much it means to me.” She kissed his cheek before moving over to her husband. “Walk me to the door.”

Aaron nodded and took her hand. “You’re absolutely sure that you’re okay with this?” He whispered leaning his forehead against hers at the door.

“This is the only way that we’re going to get a baby that’s ours. I like Spencer. I’m glad he made the offer that he did. We’ll have a brainiac baby.” She cupped his cheeks and kissed him soundly. “Now go on and enjoy your two days of sex. Try not to pull anything or injure yourself. I’ll be back later. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He kissed her again before letting her out the door. She waited until she heard the locks click into place before leaving. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she understood why he hadn’t been keen on the idea of her witnessing their coupling. This side of Aaron was foreign to her. Even at their liveliest and most athletic, their sex had never compared to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter of sex! That's not particularly smutty since the chapter is mostly told from Haley's POV. I'm fairly confident that this is a solid T in rating because the sex isn't explicit but just a heads up that this chapter is Spencer's heat.

Haley slid the package from Spencer’s mailbox into the side of the picnic basket to take upstairs. She had found some fresh pineapple and berries at the farmers’ market she’d wandered with her sister that afternoon and had combined them into a fruit salad for the pair upstairs. She hummed quietly as she let herself into the apartment. 

“Aaron? Spencer? It’s just me.” She called out so she didn’t startle them with her presence. She took the basket to the kitchen and checked that they still had plenty of supplies. She left the fruit salad in the fridge.

She hesitated in the hall looking towards Spencer’s bedroom. The door was open, and she knew from the sounds that they were setting a hard pace. There were several picture frames knocked off the wall along the hallway, and she saw that the glass in some of them had broken. She found a broom and dustpan to clean up the glass so neither man cut themselves. She piled all the frames that had fallen on the small dining table for Spencer to hang up in their proper places later. 

She froze when she heard Spencer cry out. Her curiosity got the better of her. She crept down the hall and peeked into the Omega’s bedroom. The young man was face down on the bed with his ass in the air and her husband brutally pounding into him at a pace so fast it made her sore just watching it. She winced when Aaron leaned down and sank his teeth into Spencer’s shoulder. Now she understood why he hadn’t been keen on the idea of her witnessing their coupling. This side of Aaron was foreign to her. Even at their liveliest and most athletic, their sex had never compared to this.

She licked her lips. The pair on the bed were primal and aggressive yet beautiful and arousing to watch. Spencer cried out again and pushed back against Aaron. She must have made a sound because Aaron’s eyes snapped to hers as he brought a hand around to stroke Spencer into an orgasm. “Come for me, Sweetheart,” he ordered. He pressed sloppy kisses across the younger man’s back while keeping his gaze on his wife. They both looked away when the two men finally collapsed in a sweaty heap. After some quiet murmuring and shifting to a more comfortable position, Aaron looked at her again.

“I left a fruit salad in the fridge for you. Spencer’s books came. I left them on the table with all the picture frames the two of you knocked off the wall. I also cleaned up the broken glass, but be careful padding around barefoot,” she said hating how breathy her voice sounded. Spencer made a whining noise and burrowed his face into the pillows. She frowned.

“He’s embarrassed that you saw us,” Aaron explained quietly. He gently stroked his hand down his lover’s side. “Thanks for everything. Sorry you had to clean up after us.”

“No problem. I’ll be back in the morning. Love you.” She blew him a kiss.

He smiled. “Love you too.”

“Goodnight, Spencer.” She laughed when the genius waved a hand vaguely in her direction before she turned and left them alone again.

~*~

The apartment was quiet when Haley let herself in the next morning. She left her basket by the front door and went to the bedroom. She smiled softly. She recognized this side of Aaron. She saw it every time they made love. She wasn’t sure why but the sight of him slowly, gently thrusting into the young man sprawled beneath him on the bed made her heart ache for the two men. 

Spencer gasped and arched his back. “Mine,” Aaron growled quietly, sucking a mark onto the young man’s neck.

“Only yours. Always. My Alpha.” Spencer’s hands roamed, touching any part of Aaron that he could reach. 

The intimacy of the moment had Haley carefully backing away from the doorway. She didn’t know if Spencer was even aware of it himself, but she knew without a doubt that the young Omega was in love with her husband. She leaned against the wall when she was out of sight and listened to their lovemaking.

She knew that if she asked him later that Spencer would pass off the quiet reassurances of desire and need were nonsense, that both of the men were so lost in each other’s pheromones and their own hormones that nothing they said could be considered truth, that the words meant nothing. But she knew instinctively that if it had been any other Alpha, the words coming from Spencer’s mouth would be different. He would never have declared someone else his Alpha.

“Need you. My Omega. I need you so much it hurts.” She heard her husband state, and she closed her eyes. She knew he loved her, but it hurt a bit to realize that he also loved the man he was attempting to impregnate.

Spencer shushed him. “No, Aaron, you can’t bite there. You have a wife. Soon you’ll have a child with her.”

Haley leaned forward and looked into the bedroom. Spencer was carefully holding Aaron’s head away from his neck, preventing him from biting into the gland there. She knew that if the Alpha bit into it a bond that was nearly impossible to break would form between the two men. Her heart broke for them. They both desperately wanted the bond, but both were too honest and noble to allow it to happen while Aaron was married to her.

“Your child.” Aaron leaned back far enough to splay a hand over Spencer’s abdomen.

“Haley’s child,” he corrected. He finally tilted his head to allow Aaron access to his neck again. His eyes widened when he spotted the woman in the doorway. 

She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile and quietly retreated to the kitchen. She replenished their stores of water and Gatorade, adding a few bottles of fruit juice. She reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks before she left the apartment again.

~*~

Haley hadn’t been sure that she was going to return to the apartment again that day. She hadn’t even confided in Jessica what she had witnessed on her morning trip to Spencer’s apartment. She had finally told herself that she had to see it through until Aaron made a move to tell her she was unwanted. She smiled as she shut the door. She could hear Aaron’s soft snoring. Apparently, the two men had finally worn themselves out. 

She checked the kitchen first. She left everything she would need to make them breakfast in the morning in the fridge. The pair had eaten most of the fruit she’d left them and some of the granola and protein bars. They had enough water and juice to last until morning.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the bedroom, preparing herself for what she was going to find. Spencer was sprawled across Aaron’s chest and both of them were asleep. A sheet had been pulled up so she couldn’t tell if they were still locked together intimately by Aaron’s knot. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know whether they were or not. She crept to the edge of the bed. She smiled. The younger man’s curls had flopped across his face. She used a finger to gently pushed the strands back behind his ear. Aaron’s hand clamped painfully around her wrist, and she found herself pinned by his intense stare. 

He blinked a few times before he released her wrist. “Sorry, Hon. I didn’t realize it was you.” Spencer mumbled in his sleep and rubbed his face against his chest. “Shhhh, Sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Aaron soothed and stroked his back.

“You two looked so sweet and peaceful. He’s cute when he sleeps.” She gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked a hand through Aaron’s dark locks. He covered a yawn. “Is it over?” She asked after a few minutes.

“No, he’s still exuding pheromones. Probably by morning, though.”

“Okay. I’ll come by about ten to make you two breakfast.” She leaned over and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you so much it hurts.” Aaron smiled up at her.

She forced herself to smile despite the stab of pain at the nearly identical repetition of his words to Spencer. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her that way. “Get some sleep.”

She stood up and watched him yawn and settle back into sleep with the young man. The last two days had been a crash course in Alphas and Omegas that she hadn’t been prepared for. Science could search until the sun burned out for an explanation as to why Betas couldn’t bear children with an Alpha, but she knew now that the truth was simply that Alphas and Omegas had been made for each other. The two men lying in the bed before her were definitive proof of that.

~*~

Spencer raked his damp curls back from his face when he padded into the kitchen to find Haley making breakfast. “Hotch is showering.” He moved to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. “Haley, about what you heard…”

She held a hand up to stop him. “Don’t try to explain it.” 

“I honestly didn’t realize how I felt. I thought it was just a crush. I didn’t know how deep my own feelings were. I’m sorry. I’ll stick to the contract.” He watched her pour pancake batter onto the griddle.

“I know you will because you’re a good man.” She set aside the bowl before turning to place her hands on his shoulders. “Spencer, you the most selfless person I know. Agreeing to have a child with the man you love but allowing someone else to raise that child as theirs. I’m not sure that I would be strong enough to do that. I know that I’m not even strong enough to step aside and let you have your chance with him. I’m sorry that I’m selfish enough to want to keep him for myself, to keep this child for myself. I’m sorry. You deserve better.” She pulled him into a hug.

He sighed and let his head fall forward to rest against hers. “I know you’ll take care of them. I’m not ready for that kind of life.”

“Of course.” She kissed his cheek and stepped back from him. She turned back to the stove as Aaron entered the room. She glanced to the side and watched him lay his hand on Spencer’s back briefly as he stepped around him. He moved to her and kissed her. “Morning.”

“Good morning. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. Get your coffee.” She flipped the pancakes.

“Speaking of coffee,” Aaron shot Spencer a look.

Spencer calmly sipped his coffee watching the older man over the rim. “During pregnancy, I can drink one cup a day. I’ve already cut back to one cup. This is today’s cup.”

Haley bit her lip. “Do you think you are? I know it’s way too soon to actually tell, but some people say they just know.”

The Omega considered while savoring his coffee. He slowly nodded. “I feel different. The empty ache and feeling of being unfulfilled that I usually get after a heat isn’t there. Instead, I’m content, and I know it sounds odd, but I also feel full. It’s hard to explain.”

“I read that in some of the books you recommended, that it’s common for Omegas to feel that way after the heat where they get pregnant.” Haley looked at him.

He nodded. “It will be a few weeks before a test would come up positive. I’ve already scheduled an appointment with an OB. I’ll text you the date and time.”

“Thanks. I will be there for sure,” Haley said. She watched the two men interact while she finished preparing breakfast. She almost wished she had the training in psychology that they had because she could see them carefully pulling away from each other, compartmentalizing the emotions and needs they had felt during Spencer’s heat. Spencer was too honest of a man to attempt to lure her husband away, and she knew that Aaron hadn’t admitted his own feelings to himself outside of his lust-hazed admission. But Haley also knew that someday she was going to lose her husband and he’d end up in Spencer’s arms and bed again.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer grimaced and batted his hands away. “You lose your belly touching privileges when you encourage him to kick my internal organs.”
> 
> Aaron chuckled and reached out again only to have his hand smacked away. “I put him there. I should get to touch whenever I want.”
> 
> “No. It’s my kidneys he’s bruising. Stop it.” Spencer wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach and glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! Time's going to start moving for our boys now. Enjoy :)

Spencer saw Haley’s uncontrollable grin slip into a frown as she studied her cell phone. “Everything okay?” He buttoned his coat as they walked out of the doctor’s office.

“Oh, I was hoping Aaron would be able to go to lunch with us to celebrate, but he’s not responding to my texts. Oh, Spencer, I’m so excited. Now I get to go real baby shopping, not just window shopping. How soon will we find out if the baby is a boy or girl?” She hooked her arm through his and pulled him towards her car. 

“They’ll be able to tell the sex between when I’m about four to five months pregnant.” He chuckled at Haley’s pouty whine. “As for Hotch, he had a meeting with Strauss planned. He might still be in that. Or talking to Gideon. They usually end up huddled together in his office after one of Hotch’s meetings with Strauss.” Spencer slid into the passenger seat.

“Yeah,” the blond sighed. She turned in the driver’s seat. “Let’s go to lunch anyways. If a case comes up, they’ll call you, right? And Aaron knows you were going to the doctor. Doctors always take forever, delaying appointments. So we’ll go celebrate, you and me, and then this weekend if you’re home we’ll celebrate all together.”

He hunched his shoulders. “Yeah, sure. If you want to go to lunch, we can do that.”

Haley watched him out of the corner of her eye as she pulled out of the parking lot. “Is there anything in particular you want? You’re not craving anything yet are you?”

“No, no cravings. I’ll tell you when they start. You can pick wherever we go.” Spencer fidgeted with his bag. He chewed his lip. “We’re okay, right? I mean, I know you’re excited about the baby, but I don’t want to go through the next nine months feeling like you’re always watching me, waiting for me to steal your husband. I know you said you knew I’d keep to the contract, but I just can’t help feeling guilty.”

“Do you have any intention of trying to seduce Aaron?” She looked at him.

“No! No, of course not. He’s married. I respect marriage.” He stared at her wide-eyed.

“Do you have any intention of reneging on the contract and keeping the baby?”

“No! God, no. I’m so not prepared to be a parent.”

“Did you suggest being our surrogate just so that you could have sex with my husband?”

He shook his head vehemently. “No, I was trying to be helpful. I was investigating being a surrogate before I even know you two were trying to conceive. My motivation was the money. I offered myself to you two because then I’d be helping a friend in need. Well, a boss in need. I’m not sure that Hotch considers me a friend.”

“Then we have no issues. We shall just pretend that I didn’t hear what was said between you and Aaron during your most intimate moments. Okay?” She smiled.

Spencer nodded. “Just promise me you’ll take care of both of them.” He stared at his hands in his lap.

“Always.” Haley patted his arm. “Now let’s go celebrate this baby.”

“With chili cheese fries?” He gave her a hopeful look.

“I thought you weren’t having any cravings yet.” She laughed.

“I’m not. But everyone on the team insists I eat all healthy. They try to make me eat my vegetables and eat balanced. I probably should not be telling you this since I’m now carrying your child.” He winced and looked over at her sheepishly. “You’re going to worry that I’m not going to take care of myself, but I am. Really. I just know that as bad Hotch is before now, now that I’m pregnant he’s going to be all over me to eat properly. I’ll have to go off the grid to get anything that tastes good. Like chili cheese fries.” 

“Oh god, has he made you drink one of his shakes yet? Fake morning sickness when he does. Seriously. They are so nasty. I mean it, Spencer. Just gag and make a run for it. I want my baby healthy but please do not subject the little one to the hell that is those shakes. They’ll come out with an arm growing out their head or something.” Haley gave him a disgusted look.

Spencer wrinkled his nose up. “I will keep that in mind. Those things smell like dirty socks. I don’t want to know what’s in them.”

She shrugged. “He acts like it’s a national security secret so I wouldn’t be surprised if they contained dirty socks. If you eat healthy most of the time, I’ll make sure you get some good stuff. When you’re in the field, claim it’s a craving. Most people will cave when it’s a craving. Just rub your stomach and give him puppy dog eyes. But don’t overuse it or it will lose its effectiveness.”

“I can do that.” Spencer nodded. They chatted about Haley’s baby plans through lunch. “Thank you for lunch. You’ll be a great mom.” He smiled when Haley pulled to the curb in front of Quantico.

“Thanks, Spencer. For everything. I promise I won’t let you down. I love this baby already.” She hesitantly reached out and brushed her fingers across his flat stomach.

He smiled and nodded. “I know.”

She returned his smile. “Please make sure Aaron knows since he’s not returning my texts. I want you to come for dinner this weekend.”

“Of course. See you later.” Spencer hurried inside and up to the BAU floor. He went straight to Hotch’s office. “Sorry that took so long. The doctor made us wait forever.”

“You went to the doctor? Why did you go to the doctor?” Gideon frowned at him, cutting off anything Hotch wanted to say.

“I’m being a surrogate carrier for some friends. I went to the doctor to have the pregnancy confirmed or denied,” he responded calmly.

“And? Was it confirmed or denied?” Hotch asked. The corner of his mouth twitched up.

“Confirmed. I’m definitely pregnant.” Spencer grinned. He saw the joy flash across Hotch’s face before he became stoic again.

“Why would you do something so idiotic? The Bureau doesn’t allow pregnant surrogates.” Gideon gaped at him.

“It’s not idiotic. I’m helping friends to accomplish something they’ve wanted for a very long time. The Bureau doesn’t have any policies against an agent being a surrogate carrier. I just have to keep my supervisor apprised of the situation and any restrictions that have been placed on me. Which I have. Hotch knew what I was doing and has kept me from any situation where I might be injured. Plus I’m rarely in dangerous situations when we’re in the field. I’ll mostly stay at precincts when we travel.” Spencer bristled under the irate Alpha’s censure. He saw Hotch clench his fists and gave him a slight headshake. He really didn’t want to see the two Alphas face off.

“You knew he was doing this and you let him do it?” Gideon whirled on him.

“There was no letting him. He’s a grown man that can make his own decisions. I think he’s doing something very kind and selfless for his friends.” Hotch stared passively at Gideon.

“You could get an -”

“No!” Spencer cut him off. “I signed a legally binding contract. On top of that, I agreed to help a couple that desperately wanted to have a child to finally have one. I am not going to do that to them. Just leave me alone about it.” He took several deep breaths before looking at Hotch. “My next appointment is three weeks from yesterday at eight in the morning.”

Hotch nodded and wrote it down. “I’ll make sure you have that morning off. If you need anything let me know.”

“Will do.” He nodded and left the two Alphas alone.

Hotch held up a hand. “Stop. I’m not arguing with you about this, Jason.” 

~*~

“Why are you still here?” Hotch stopped at Spencer’s desk on his way to the elevator.

Spencer looked up from rubbing circles on his protruding stomach. “He’s been less antagonistic lately. I thought I might see if he’d play a game of chess.”

Hotch glanced towards Gideon’s office. Since he had found out about Spencer’s pregnancy the older Alpha had barely acknowledged the young man’s existence. Six months of frozen silence had troubled Spencer, and Hotch knew that he missed spending time with his mentor. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No. I’ll be fine. Go home to Haley.” Spencer shook his head.

“Is he bothering you?” Aaron watched the Omega’s hands still rubbing gently. One of those hands clasped his and guided it into position. He grinned when the baby, his son, kicked against it. 

“He’s just extremely active. He almost always is this time of day.” The Omega informed him quietly. They fell silent for a few minutes. “It’s an old wives tale that active fetuses are Alphas.”

“I don’t care which he is as long as he is healthy. What do you want for dinner? I’ll order something for you and have it delivered.” Aaron pushed gently against Spencer’s stomach and laughed when the baby kicked the same spot.

Spencer grimaced and batted his hands away. “You lose your belly touching privileges when you encourage him to kick my internal organs.”

Aaron chuckled and reached out again only to have his hand smacked away. “I put him there. I should get to touch whenever I want.”

“No. It’s my kidneys he’s bruising. Stop it.” Spencer wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach and glared at him.

“Fine. Dinner?” Hotch stepped back smiling.

“I have some of Haley’s beef stew in the fridge. I brought it in for lunch, but then Garcia made me go out with her. Although, you could tell Haley that my freezer needs a restock soon.” He gave him a hopeful expression.

Hotch nodded. “Will do. Call us when you get home or if you need a ride.” 

“I will. Goodnight Hotch.”

“Goodnight Reid. Goodnight Baby Boy.” He touched Reid’s belly gently before leaving.

Spencer looked towards Gideon’s office and saw him standing in the doorway. He chewed his lip and pushed himself out of his chair. “Would you be interested in a game of chess? I don’t want to go home just yet.” 

“Fine. It’s getting late. You should get yourself something to eat before we start.” Gideon turned and disappeared back into his office. Spencer joined him a few minutes later carrying his dinner with him. Gideon sniffed at the bowl. “You didn’t make that.”

Spencer removed the roll he was carrying in his mouth. “The baby’s mother did. She’s keeping my freezer stocked with things that I can reheat for dinner or lunch. They’re spoiling me. I’m going to go through withdrawals after I have the baby.”

“I notice that the team seems to be taking care of you as well. I overheard JJ, Greenaway and the computer girl discussing whose turn it was to take you to lunch today.” Gideon gestured him to a chair and brought out his chessboard.

He nodded. “Yeah. Everyone feels the need to watch me.”

“Especially Hotch,” Gideon said without looking up from meticulously placing the pieces just so. He held out the timer for a game of speed chess. He placed it next to the board when the younger man nodded.

“As my supervisor, he’s responsible for me at work.” Spencer shrugged one shoulder.

His mentor raised his head and looked at him. “I’m sure he also wants his baby to make it to term after all the ones that Haley’s lost. I’m surprised he lets you work at all.” He stood and moved to thump Spencer on the back when he inhaled a spoonful of stew and choked. “I heard from Dave that Aaron had mentioned that he and Haley were expecting again. He hasn’t said anything to me, though. Nor has he taken any time off to be with her. He took quite a bit of time off during their last two attempts. The last attempt got to seven months, did you know that? They even had a name picked out. They were going to call her Jessa after Haley’s sister Jessica.”

Spencer watched the older man warily as he went back to his chair. “I’m not sure Hotch would appreciate you telling me something so private.” He reached out and moved a piece to start the game.

“You don’t seem surprised by the information though so I’m assuming that either he or Haley have already told you this.”

“I’m not sure why you think this baby is Hotch’s.” The Omega didn’t want to lie outright to his mentor, especially during the first conversation they’d had in months, but he didn’t want to confirm the man’s suspicions either.

“Voices carry when the bullpen is quiet. You’ve been letting him into your personal space. He’s the only person I’ve seen you allow to touch your stomach. You don’t have to confirm or deny.” Gideon cut him off when he started to protest. “You already confirmed it when you said that the baby’s mother had made the stew. I heard you tell him that you had some of Haley’s stew in the fridge.”

Spencer shoveled stew into his mouth and studied the chessboard. “It’s private. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Gideon leaned forward menacingly. “How could you have allowed him to coerce you into carrying his child? Any idiot with eyes can see that you had a crush on him, and I know that Omegas have to conceive naturally. So I know that he mated you during a heat.”

“He didn’t coerce me. I offered and not because I had a crush on him as you say.” He hunched his shoulders. 

“Did you bond?” The Alpha narrowed his eyes and moved a chess piece.

“No. Are we going to play chess or are you just going to spend the evening interrogating me about things which aren’t any of your concern? If it’s the latter, I’m just going to go home now.” Spencer pushed his chair back from the desk and stood.

Gideon’s chest heaved for a moment before he regained his composure. “Sit. We’ll play. I just want you to know that I don’t like it.”

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t like it. It’s done. I’m carrying a baby for Hotch and Haley. There are only a few more months and then my portion of the contract is fulfilled.” He moved a piece and sat again.

“The nurses will try to get you to hold the baby when you’re in the hospital. Don’t. You’ll want to keep it.” 

“Him, not it. The baby’s a boy. I have no intention of keeping the baby. It takes more than just holding a baby to form a parental bond. Extensive studies have been completed. I’d really like to stop discussing this now.”

“Fine. Check.”

~*~

Spencer woke with a gasp and struggled to push himself upright. “Haley! Hotch!” He rubbed circled on his stomach with one hand and reached for the light. He blew a breath out and started mentally counting until the next contraction.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Hotch appeared in the doorway in just his boxers. He scratched sleepily at his chest. He blinked at the Omega curiously.

“They weren’t Braxton Hicks contractions,” Spencer said as Haley ducked around the Alpha. 

“How far apart?” She pulled the blankets back and gasped.

“I’m not sure. This is what woke me. I’m sorry.” He gestured vaguely at the damp bedding. He swung his legs off the bed and let Haley help him up.

She rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s fine. We’ll clean it up later. Aaron, go call the doctor and get Spencer and Jack’s bags. I’ll help Spencer change.” She waved her hand to shoo her husband away. “And get dressed!” She called after he vanished from the doorway. She shook her head and set about getting Spencer ready to leave for the hospital.

“Approximately five minutes.” Spencer closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach when another contraction hit. Haley hummed and rubbed gently at his back as she guided him through the house to wait by the garage door. 

“Just stay here and relax. Focus on your breathing. I’m going to go get dressed and try to figure out where we lost Aaron at.” She kissed his temple before darting for the stairs.

Spencer watched Hotch shuffle through with the bags Haley had kept packed for weeks. One was full of things for Spencer. Fresh changes of clothes, books to read, music and incense meant to soothe him during labor. The other was full of tiny onesies, blankets, and necessities for Jack. “My satchel,” Spencer said when Aaron came back in and looked around in confusion.

“Bedroom?” He asked through a yawn.

“Mmhmm.” Spencer nodded. The poor man had only been home for three hours from a hard case that had drawn out for two weeks. He watched one Hotchner leave and the other come in. “Haley, you have to drive. Aaron’s too tired.”

She nodded. “That’s my plan. Let’s get you in the car.” She hooked her arm around Spencer’s back and helped him up.

“Wait, just wait.” He closed his eyes as another contraction rolled through his body. He leaned on the woman until the pain subsided. “Okay, now we can go.” He let Haley bundle him into the front seat of Hotch’s SUV. She urged Hotch into the back seat before locking up and taking the driver's seat for herself.

“Aaron, go to sleep,” Spencer urged an hour later watching him pace to keep himself awake. The Alpha glared at him, but he just pointed at the recliner in the corner of his birthing suite. “The doctor says it will be a while yet. I’m not dilated enough. We won’t let you miss anything. You’re exhausted.”

“I have to protect you and the baby.” Hotch held back a yawn.

Spencer smiled and rubbed his stomach. “Your presence in the room is protection enough. No one would possibly mess with us with you here. Just sit over there and rest.”

Haley nodded and guided her husband to the recliner. “Go on. I’ll wake you when it’s time.” She kissed him gently and tipped the chair back before he could protest. She returned to Spencer’s bedside once she was certain Aaron would stay put. “Still doing okay?”

He nodded and breathed through the next contraction. “Ready to be done with this. They can try to describe the pain, but there are no words to actually express what it’s like.”

“Soon. And then we’ll get to see the beautiful baby you’ve been incubating in there. I can’t wait to hold him.” She leaned her head against his and rubbed his stomach gently.

“Um, someone told me not to hold the baby. I think that’s probably best,” he said softly.

“What? Spencer, you should hold your son. I know Aaron will probably hold him first, but if you want to hold Jack, I’ll make sure you get your chance.” Haley frowned at him.

He shook his head. “Your son. I’m just his carrier, not his parent. I don’t want to hold him. I don’t even know how to hold him. Just… Don’t let them give me the baby.” He squeezed her hand. “Please? I can’t hold him.”

She nodded and kissed his temple. “Okay. You don’t have to hold the baby.”

“Thank you.” He nodded and settled back to wait for the doctor to give him the clearance to push.

~*~

“Did we even know that Haley was pregnant? How the hell did Hotch keep this from us for nine months? He didn’t even take time off!” Elle stared at the other profilers clustered around Spencer’s desk waiting for their Unit Chief to make his appearance with his new son before officially starting his month of leave.

JJ shook her head. “He’s terribly private. After they lost the last baby, he’s completely cut the rest of us out of his private life. I’m not surprised that he didn’t tell us.”

“Yeah, this thing with Hotch is fascinating. I’m still trying to figure out why Pretty Boy is sitting here when he just had a baby.” Morgan eyed the young man fidgeting with files on his desk.

“I had the baby a week ago.” Spencer lied. He rubbed absently at his chest. “The doctor cleared me to return to desk work. I don’t want to sit around at home anymore.”

“Don’t you want to spend time bonding with your baby?” Garcia tilted her head inquisitively.

He sighed. He felt bad lying to his coworkers but if he didn’t they would never leave him alone about being Hotch and Haley’s surrogate. “She’s not my baby. I just carried her. There was never a moment when I considered her mine or wanted to keep her.” He shrugged when he saw the Tech Analyst’s eyes narrow.

“Do we at least get to see a picture?” JJ asked.

“No. I don’t have a picture! Just stop asking me about her!” Spencer threw his hands up in frustration.

“Asking about who?” Hotch asked from behind the group.

Spencer swallowed. “The baby I had. They don’t seem to understand that I was just her carrier. The baby’s got amazing parents who will raise her better than I ever could.” He hoped the Unit Chief and his wife would understand the gender switched pronouns and not ask him about it. The other teammates promptly forgot about him when they saw the blue bundle in Haley’s arms.

“I signed your reinstatement paperwork already.” Hotch moved to stand next to Spencer while the women passed Jack around.

“Thank you. There’s no reason for the team to be two people down when I can be fairly inactive as well here as I can at home.” Reid nodded.

Hotch eyed him. “Are you feeling okay? No complications?”

“None. Clean bill of health. At my appointment yesterday, the doctor cleared me for desk work.” He felt eyes on him and looked up to see both Gideon and Garcia watching him. Gideon looked away and moved forward for a chance to see the new baby up close. Garcia raised a brow slightly before glancing away.

“Good.” Hotch patted his back and returned to his wife’s side.

“Spencer, you should hold Jack. Just once. I promise you won’t break him.” JJ stepped towards him with the bundle.

“Uh…” He tried to step away but bumped into Garcia. He found his arms full of baby, and both women stepped away before he could pass him off. He looked down at the baby watching him sleepily with familiar hazel eyes. He swallowed and gently stroked a finger over Jack’s cheek. “Hi Jack,” he said softly. He raised his gaze to meet Aaron’s. The Alpha licked his lips and stare at him with longing in his eyes before looking away. He shoved the baby at Haley. “Okay, held him once. I’m good now.” He scrambled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Haley smiled and settled Jack more comfortably in her arms. “Did you get everything you needed, Babe?” She looked at Hotch.

He nodded. “See you all in a month.” He settled his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the elevator.

Spencer dropped heavily into his chair and stared blindly at the open case file in front of him. He jolted when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and lean close to his ear. “Just say the word and I bury it so deep that no one will ever find out unless I want them to,” Penelope whispered.

“Yes. How’d you know?” He blinked back tears.

“I may not be a profiler, but I know when I’m watching a heartbreaking. I’m here if you ever want to talk.” She squeezed his shoulders.

“Thanks, Garcia.” He reached up and clasped her hand before she moved away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sighed. “She kicked me out. We tried. I tried so hard to keep things together, but I couldn’t. I think things were broken before we even started the surrogate thing. We lost too many, and somewhere along the way, we grew apart. God, I’m so sorry Spencer. I know you never wanted him to grow up in a broken home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it gets worse before it gets better for our boys. At least Tobias never happened in this universe. So that's something. :( Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Garcia nudged Spencer and nodded towards Hotch walking slowly towards his office. “If anyone is going to find out what’s wrong with the Boss Man, it’s you. Go on.”

Spencer looked up at her skeptically. He had tried to get their Unit Chief to talk to him multiple times already but the other man had just blown him off. The closest he’d come to an answer was when they were driving home from the failed Hardwick interview when the Alpha had stated that he couldn’t have what he wanted. “I’ve tried. He’s not talking to me.”

She leaned in close. “Perhaps you could start the conversation with things you have in common and lead up to asking what’s wrong.” She straightened up and gave him a pointed look.

He considered her for a moment before nodded. It had been nearly two months since Hotch had given him an update about Jack. Maybe he could coerce a new photo out of the man during the conversation. “I need about 15 minutes uninterrupted.”

“You got it, Boy Wonder.” She smiled and turned towards Prentiss and Morgan’s desks.

He scuttled off to Hotch’s office and closed the door. “Hey, you have a minute?” He asked quietly pushing away the feeling of deja vu. The older man had his head in his hands staring blankly at the blotter on the desk.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Hotch lifted his head.

Spencer could see the sadness deep within his eyes. “I was just wondering how Jack was doing. It’s been a while since you’ve mentioned him.” 

“He’s good. Yeah, he uh…” The Alpha faltered then put his head back in his hands. “I have no idea. It’s been three weeks since I’ve seen him, and Haley’s not letting me talk to him on the phone.”

“What? Why?” Spencer stared at him in horror.

Aaron sighed. “She kicked me out. We tried. I tried so hard to keep things together, but I couldn’t. I think things were broken before we even started the surrogate thing. We lost too many, and somewhere along the way, we grew apart. God, I’m so sorry Spencer. I know you never wanted him to grow up in a broken home.”

The Omega swallowed against the rapidly forming lump in his throat. He had never heard Hotch in such despair. “It’s not ideal, but it can be dealt with. Why isn’t Haley letting you see him?” He sank into the chair across from his Alpha.

“I spend too much time at work. I’m not invested enough in him. I don’t love him enough. She’s got a million reasons why. I’m just trying to make the world a better place for him. I don’t want him to grow up in a world that has murders and rapists, but she doesn’t get it.” Aaron sighed.

“I understand.” Spencer nodded.

The other man scrubbed a hand over his face. “She filed for divorce. She wants me to sign uncontested.”

“But you don’t want to. Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

“The custody issue. I’ll almost never get to see Jack.” Hotch fiddled with a thick envelope on his desk that Spencer was certain contained the paperwork. 

He pointed at the envelope. “That the divorce agreement? May I read it?”

“Fine.”

Spencer snatched the envelope when it was offered and pulled out the thick stack of papers. He read through the dispensation of their marital assets. He felt it tipped towards Haley’s favor since she was receiving the house, her car, a generous settlement, and a healthy monthly alimony in addition to a large child support but he held his tongue since Aaron was only bothered by the custody proposal. He gasped when he read how little the older man would get to see their son. “This is… You can’t sign this, Aaron!”

The man shrugged and looked at him hopelessly. “I don’t want to, but Haley, her lawyers, and my lawyers are all urging me to.” 

“Will you let me try talking to her? I think I might be able to talk her into something more reasonable.” Spencer slapped the pile of papers against his thigh thoughtfully.

Aaron considered. “Do you honestly think you can help?”

The Omega nodded firmly. “Yes. Her cell phone number still the same?” When he got a nodded response, he stood and put the envelope back on Hotch’s desk. “Do not sign anything until I talk to you again.” He hurried out of Hotch’s office and retreated to Garcia’s where he could make a phone call without being overheard.

She slipped in behind him and closed the door. “All fixed?”

“Not yet. You can stay and listen but none of what you hear leaves this room.” He raised a brow at her.

“Come on, Reid. You know you can trust me with that secret. I’ll take it to my grave.” She gave him a hurt look.

“Sorry, I know.” He took a deep breath and dialed Haley’s number from memory. “Haley? It’s Spencer.”

“Spencer! Hi! How are you?” She answered happily.

“Aaron told me about the divorce. He let me read the agreement that your lawyers are trying to force him into signing.” He hoped his voice sounded authoritative and not as wobbly as he felt.

She sighed. “We’ve tried. We can’t save the marriage. I can’t be with him anymore.”

“Look, I’m not interfering in the marriage part. Whatever happened is between the two of you. But you promised me you would take care of both of them. How is keeping Jack from his father taking care of them?” He chewed his lip. 

She sniffed quietly. “The lawyers said it was the only way to do it. That a judge would give Aaron complete custody because he’s an Alpha, and I would never see Jack. He’s my son. It doesn’t matter what biology says. Please, Spencer.”

He listened to her sob. “Haley, you know that Aaron would never take Jack from you. He knows Jack needs his mother.”

“He doesn’t consider Jack mine. You heard him. You were there,” she whimpered.

Spencer scrubbed a hand over his face. “Anything Aaron said during my heat can’t be held against him. He was too influenced by hormones and pheromones. Plus that was three years ago. In those three years, he has never once referred to Jack as my child. Ever. Jack’s your son.”

“The lawyers -”

“Screw the lawyers. None of them have Jack’s best interests in mind. They want to force Hotch into a position to contest the divorce, which means it goes before a judge and they tally more billable hours. They’re not looking out for you as a client, Jack as a child, or even Aaron as a client. They’re only looking out for their own pocketbooks. If you push this agreement the way that it is, I will be forced to file a claim as his Omega so I can ensure that Aaron sees Jack. Please don’t make me do that to your son.” He clenched his hand into a fist. 

She sighed. “What should it be? Honestly, Spencer. What do you think I should do?”

He blew out a breath. “Let Aaron have every weekend that he’s in town with nightly Skype sessions when he’s out of town and on weeknights. You should get to have a Skype call every night when Aaron has Jack. Then you both speak to him every day. You two figure out the holidays, but I expect both of you to talk to Jack every day.” He looked at Garcia for reassurance that he was making a reasonable request. She nodded and gave him a smile and thumbs up.

“That sounds really good. I’m not sure I could have come up with something like that. Thank you.”

“Of course. Um, could you email me a new picture? Please? The latest one that I have is about six months old.” He chewed his lip. He slid his hand into his pocket to touch the pocket watch resting against his leg.

“I’ll do it right now. I’m sorry. I should have given one to Aaron for you.” He heard typing. “Okay, sent. Do you want to come see him this weekend?”

“No. Just the picture is fine. Thank you, Haley. You should call Hotch when we hang up. Work out the custody stuff.” He rubbed his chest with the heel of his hand. He gave Garcia a vague smile when she captured his hand in her own.

“I will. Thank you, Spencer. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Bye, Haley.” He hung up and slid the phone into his pocket. “Could you pull up my email? She sent me a new picture.”

“Of course, but you need this first.” Garcia stood up and wrapped him in a tight hug. She pulled back and cupped his cheeks. “I don’t ever want to hear you say again that you would be a horrible parent. You’re the best parent Jack has, and you don’t even claim it because you are the most selfless person in the world, Spencer Reid. You amaze me every day with how strong and beautiful you are.”

He ducked his head and blinked away the tears that formed. “Could you print the picture to fit in here? Please?” He showed her the pocket watch.

“Coming right up.” Garcia kissed his cheek. A few minutes later, she brandished the picture at him. “Here you are, Dahling. Do you want to chop it up or want me to do it?”

“Either one.” He shrugged and opened the watch. He triggered the secret compartment and slid out the one already hidden inside. She took it from him and used it as a template to cut the other one to size. “Thank you, Garcia.” He slid the two pictures into the compartment and closed the pocket watch. 

She nodded. “I’m going to ask a really nosy question. Feel free not to answer, but why haven't you asked to see Jack or tried to bond with Hotch? You love them both, and it’s not uncommon to see Alpha/Beta/Omega triads.”

“I haven't pushed the Jack issue because I never intended to love him. He was always meant to be Hotch and Haley’s child. That’s what our contract says so I stick to it. I thought I could let him go. As for bonding, outside of the heat when we conceived Jack, Hotch has never once indicated that he wanted to bond with me.” He frowned and rubbed his thumb on the pocket watch thoughtfully. “I know that he meant the things that he said, calling me his Omega, saying that he needs me. He even said that the child we were creating was mine at one point. But he was married. You know how loyal he is, how seriously he takes his promises. He was with her first, so he had to stay with her. And he is definitely not the type to be in a triad relationship. If they hadn’t been so desperate for a child, he never would have even been with me. I think even now, he’ll never make a move. He’ll punish himself for failing at his marriage by denying himself of the chance at happiness with me.”

“Oh, Honey. That’s so not fair. To either of you.” Garcia sighed.

He shrugged. “I got to have one wonderful heat with my Alpha, and I know that out there is a child that I conceived with the man that I love. I honestly never expected to find an Alpha that I wanted to belong to or have a child with. So the little bit that I do have is more than I ever expected to have. So I’m okay with it.”

She stood up and hugged him again. “I love you, Spencer. Just remember that.”

~*~

Reid’s mind raced as he woke up. Came back to consciousness, he corrected himself. Anthrax. The last thing he remembered was trying to make himself understood as he was loaded into the ambulance. He had been asking for his pocket watch. He struggled to push himself up but they hadn’t given him any extra slack on the line feeding his oxygen mask.

“Hey, hey. Don’t strain yourself.” Garcia leaned over him. She gently pushed him back down and began fussing with his blankets. “What do you need, Sweetie? I will move heaven and earth for you.”

“Watch. My watch.” He managed to choke out.

“Your pocket watch?” She stroked his hair. He nodded tearfully. “I’ll get it. Do you want me to have him brought to see you?”

He shook his head quickly. He could count on one hand the times that he had seen Jack in person. He knew that if his son saw him this way, hooked to machines with an oxygen mask on his face, it would terrify the little boy.

“Okay, Baby. Just lay back and rest. I will find your watch.” Garcia kissed his forehead and hustled out of the room. She leaned on the nurse’s station. “Excuse me.” 

“Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?” The nurse smiled up at her.

“My friend, Spencer Reid, wants his personal belongings. They aren’t in his room, though. Would you know where they are?” She smiled at the young woman.

“Oh, let me look at his chart.” The nurse turned towards her computer. “There’s no note that anything was brought up from the ER. Would you like me to call down?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll go down there in case I need to knock some heads together. Thanks.” She smiled and headed towards the elevator. In the emergency room, she headed to the large desk. “Hi, Doctor Spencer Reid was admitted from the ER a while ago, but his personal effects weren’t sent upstairs with him. Are they down here?”

“The FBI guy?” A nurse looked up.

She nodded. “That’s the one.

He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “He didn’t have anything with him. He was stripped at the scene, so you’ll have to track it down from there. Try to track down the techs responsible for cleaning him up. They should have taken his stuff for cleaning. It’ll be returned to him if there’s no residue or anything on it.” 

“Thank you. If his stuff gets brought here, would you give me a call?” Penelope gave him one of her cards.

“Yeah, of course. Good luck.” He tucked the card in his pocket.

She went back to Spencer’s room and called Morgan. “No time to get all flirty. I’m trying to track down Reid’s personal stuff, all the stuff that they took off him at the scene. Specifically a pocket watch. He wants it.”

“Okay, I’ll ask about it. If I find it, I’ll bring it myself. How’s he doing?”

“He regained consciousness on his own which is a good sign. Still having some trouble talking. If I hadn’t known about the watch beforehand, I don’t think I’d have known what he wanted.” She looked over when Reid stirred in the bed. “Gotta go, Sweet Cheeks. Find me that watch.”

“Will do, Mama.”

She stroked Spencer’s forehead. He clutched at her other hand. “It’s okay. I’ve got minions on the job. I will get you that watch,” she murmured when he blinked at her. He nodded and let his eyes drift closed again. 

She pulled her hand away from his forehead to pull out her phone. She stared at it for a few moments. Contacting Haley for a video of Jack could be seen as overstepping her bounds as a friend, but she knew that until Spencer had seen some image of his little boy that he wouldn’t be able to rest easy. Spencer had never given her any indication that he didn’t get along with Haley. She knew the woman emailed him updates and photos of Jack every few months. She looked up the number she wanted and called.

“Hello?”

She licked her lips nervously. “Miss Brooks? This is Penelope Garcia. I’m on Hotch’s team.”

“Is something wrong with Aaron?” Haley asked alarmed.

“No, no. Hotch is fine. It’s just that Spencer has been hospitalized.” Garcia responded quickly.

Haley made a choked sound before her voice turned suspicious. “Spencer? Why would you be calling me about Spencer?”

“I helped him bury the hospital records so no one would be able to connect the dots right after Jack was born. Hotch doesn’t even know that I know.” Garcia watched Spencer’s heart rate monitor. The steady rhythm was comforting.

“Oh. Does he want to see Jack? If he’s local, I can bring him by.” Haley offered.

“No, I don’t think he wants Jack to see all the monitors and tubes. Spencer’s wearing a breathing mask. It might scare a kid. I thought he might appreciate a video of Jack, though. Just something quick? No need to get fancy.” She chewed her lip hesitantly.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll take one and send it to you. Should I email it or…”

Garcia grinned and wiggled her hips in a happy dance. “Send it to the number I’m calling from. It’s my cell phone. Spencer doesn’t have his own on him, and I’m with him now.”

“Okay. Would you please tell him I hope he gets better soon? And could you call me when he’s released? I still worry about him and Aaron.”

“Sure, it’s not a problem at all. Thanks for doing this for him. I know it will make him feel better.

“You’re welcome. Bye.”

“Bye.” Garcia hung up and settled in the chair to wait for Haley’s video to come through. Her phone chimed. She watched the short video and smiled. Spencer was going to love it when he saw it the next time that he woke up. Morgan sent her a text that he had found out that  Reid’s stuff was being cleaned before it could be brought to the hospital. She stood up when she felt Spencer’s fingers twitched in hers. “There’s my favorite genius. Your pocket watch will be here soon. But I have a surprise for you.”

“What?” His voice was muffled by the oxygen mask but stronger and clearer than it had been before.

“A video just for you.” She held her phone up where he could watch it.

Jack appeared on the small screen tightly hugging a stuffed dinosaur. “Jack, do you remember Daddy’s friend Spencer?” Haley’s voice asked.

He nodded. “Spesser gave me Rexy.” He held up the doll and growled, pushing its face at the camera.

“Yeah. Spencer’s sick so you should tell him to get better.”

Jack waved cheerfully at the camera. “You gotta get better. I wanna go see more dinos. Love you Spesser.” He leaned towards the camera and puckered his lips at it before the video ended.

Spencer sniffed. “Again.”

Garcia nodded and replayed the video for him. “Haley sent a text that she swears she only coached him to tell you to feel better, not to tell you that he loves you. That’s all Jack.”

“Told me before. When I gave him Rexy.” He closed his eyes. 

She ran her fingers through his hair while she made sure that the video was saved for him to watch again later. “Oh man, there’s the hero of the day. Please tell me you have his pocket watch.” She spotted Morgan entering the room.

“I do. And his credentials and phone.” Morgan held them up as he approached the hospital bed.

Reid shot his arm out and snatched the pocket watch away from the other agent. He pressed it to his chest. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem man.” Morgan gave him a confused smile. 

~*~

Aaron sat up when he heard rustling in the hospital bed next to his chair. “Reid? What are you doing?” He blinked at him.

“My pocket watch. Where’s my pocket watch?” The younger man frantically searched through the blankets around him.

“It’s a quarter past three. Go back to sleep.” Hotch yawned and leaned back in the uncomfortable visitor’s chair. He sighed when Spencer kept rummaging. “Whoa, no. Stay put.” He bolted up when Spencer moved to swing his legs off the bed.

Spencer stared at him. “It’s not about the time. I want my pocket watch. Where is it?”

“It fell out of your hand so I tucked it in your bag to keep it from getting lost or stolen. Hang on.” He got up and padded quietly to the cupboard where he had stored Spencer’s belongings. He brought the watch back. “What’s so special about it?” He watched the other man cradle it against his chest.

“My mom gave it to me.”

“Ah,” Hotch yawned and sat back down. He tilted his head back and started trying to find patterns in the ceiling tiles. 

“Morgan was here when I fell asleep.” Spencer fussed with his pillow trying to find a more comfortable position.

“I sent him home and volunteered to stay overnight with you.” The older man kept his gaze on the ceiling. He broke the silence several minutes later. “Why haven’t you ever bonded with an Alpha?”

“Don’t.” Spencer glared at the side of Hotch’s face. “Don’t ask me that. You know why. We agreed never to talk about it. You don’t get to bring it up now.”

Aaron met the Omega’s hard stare. “I already failed at a marriage. You deserve better than a failure.”

“Shut up, Hotch.” Spencer’s hand tightened on the pocket watch, and he turned his face away from the man he considered his Alpha.

Hotch leaned towards the bed and touched Spencer’s bicep. “If you find someone that can make you happy, I want you to go for it. I can’t make anyone happy. Not Haley. Not myself. Not you.”

Spencer pulled his arm away and rolled onto his side so his back was to Aaron. “You don’t get to make any decisions for me. I’m going back to sleep.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer growled and shoved Morgan against a SWAT van with his arm across his throat. “Don’t ever mention my son again. Do not call him by name. I’ve told you before that I don’t want to talk about him. Just forget everything that you heard over the comms.” He pulled the other man slightly away from the van and slammed him into it a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And I'll just apologize now for being a tease with the chapter summary. Sorry. (Not sorry. Hahahaha) :D

Spencer pressed his lips into a thin line. He turned to Dave. “I can talk her down. I need you to back me up when I try to get Hotch to let me have a chance to talk to her.” 

The older profiler looked at him skeptically. “I get that as an Omega you probably feel some sort of kinship with her, but I just don’t see it working. You’re not going to get anywhere close to her with all these Alphas around.”

“I know what it’s like to give away your child. I understand her and can talk to her in a way that no one else can. There’s no Omegas on the local force, and I’m the only Omega on our team. I just need ten minutes with her. I can get her to surrender peacefully.” Spencer glanced over his shoulder towards where Hotch was talking with the SWAT commander and lead detective.

Dave looked at him with raised brows. “Huh. I think you and I need to spend more time talking since I did not know that about you.”

“Don’t bother asking. He refuses to answer questions. Always has.” Morgan joined them. “You absolutely sure you can do this, Kid? She probably won’t let you past the door if you’re armed.”

Spencer gave him a firm nod. “I’m absolutely certain I can talk her into a surrender.”

“Fine, let’s go convince Hotch.” Dave nodded. The trio of men went over to Hotch. “We have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.”

Hotch studied them and saw the grim determination in Reid’s face. “No. Absolutely not.”

“I can talk to her. I understand her better than anyone else. You know that. She’s not going to surrender to any Alphas or Betas. You’ve got to send me in.” The genius lifted his chin and met the other man’s gaze. 

“Let him do it, Hotch. He is the one that nailed the profile. We’ve seen him do it before.” Morgan stepped forward

When Hotch didn’t respond, Spencer decided to change tactics. If he appealed to the man’s Alpha side, he could get him to do almost anything he wanted. “I want to talk to you privately. Alpha.” Hotch nodded and stalked off. Spencer followed him. “I can do this, Alpha. You know I can. I’ll wear a vest and someone can stay at the door as cover. Please, Aaron, we can end this without any more deaths.”

“I’m not sending my Omega into a dangerous situation,” Hotch growled.

“It won’t be dangerous if my Alpha’s on the door.” He watched the other man debate with himself and broke into a grin when he saw that he’d won the argument.

Hotch prowled away from him. “Reid’s going in. Vested. I’m on the door. Everyone else stay back. Morgan, I want you on the rifle. No one takes a shot unless I give the command. Got it?”

Reid followed him closer to the building after passing his revolver to Rossi. He touched his fingers to his pocket watch. Hotch stopped and let him step around him. “Miss Sparrows? May I come talk to you?” he called out moving closer to the door. 

The woman inside opened the door enough to peek out at him. “Why? What could you possibly say?”

He raised his hands to chest height when he saw the barrel of her pistol in the crack of the door. “Quite a bit. I’m an Omega.”

“So what? You don’t know what it feels like to give away your child. I just want my daughter. They won’t let me have my daughter.” The woman sobbed.

“I do know. I volunteered to carry for some friends, an Alpha married to a female Beta. They’re raising my child as theirs. I’d really like to talk to you face-to-face. Please?”

She opened the door slightly wider. “Who’s he?” She narrowed her eyes at Hotch.

“My boss. He’s an Alpha. There’s no way he’s going to let me out of his eyesight. He’ll stay at the door, though. He won’t even say anything. It’ll just be you and me, talking.” Spencer shuffled closer to her.

“How do I know he won’t shoot me?”

“He won’t unless you try to hurt me. You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

She shook her head. “You can’t touch me, and you can’t bring any weapons in.”

“I’m not carrying anything. See?” He held his arms higher and turned in a slow circle.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you, but he has to stay at the door.” She pushed the door open wider. 

Reid and Hotch moved forwards slowly. Hotch held the door open and watched his Omega follow the woman they had identified as Rebecca Sparrows over to the waiting area in front of the receptionist’s desk. The three hostages that worked at the surrogate agency were sitting cross-legged with their backs to the wall across the room from him. Unless the frantic Omega dove in front of them, he had a clear shot of her without risking the hostages. 

“You, stay there.” She waved her pistol in his direction before pointing Reid to a chair. “Sit there. What’s your name? You didn’t tell me your name.”

“Spencer Reid. Most people just call me Reid. May I call you Rebecca or stick with Miss Sparrows?”

“Rebecca’s okay. Boy or girl?” Rebecca watched him.

“Boy. He’ll be four in a few months. Your daughter should be almost two, correct?” Spencer settled back in his chair as though they were having a companionable chat. He pushed it out of his mind that the rest of the team and all of the LEOs would hear him admit his secrets to the woman suspected of killing four employees of a surrogate Omega agency.

She nodded. “Friday. Friday’s her second birthday. Did you use an agency? The agency said I could come back later and get her contact info if I wanted, but they won’t let me have it. They say I’m too unstable to contact my daughter. She’s MY daughter! I never even got to hold her.”

“No. It was done privately because they’re my friends. I’ve always known where my son is.”

“Do you get to see him? Does he know you’re his Omega parent?”

Spencer shook his head. “I’ve seen him a few times. I got to go to the Smithsonian with him a few months ago to look at dinosaurs, but he doesn’t know that I’m anything other than his father’s friend.”

“What do you think is harder? To know or not know?”

“I think they’re both forms of torture in their own right. I imagine that it would be very hard not to know what your daughter’s name is, where she is, what she looks like, what she likes to do. I know all that, but I still fall asleep thinking about him. I see him in my dreams every night. A part of me dies every time that I see him and have to let him go home with his parents. I love my son. I have since I held him the very first time, but I can’t have him. He’s the mirage in the desert.” He leaned forward in his chair. He could see Hotch shift in the doorway and forced himself to keep his eyes on the woman in front of him. He grabbed a box of tissues off the side table and held them out when Rebecca started weeping.

She wiped her cheeks and laid her pistol in her lap. “What does he look like?”

“I can show you. I have a picture. I carry it with me always. Would you like to see?” At her nod, he pulled out his pocket watch. He removed Jack’s picture from the secret compartment and held it out. “I bought him that dinosaur when we went to the Smithsonian.”

“He’s adorable. Such sweet little dimples. What’s his name?”

“Michael.” He lied.

“Alpha or Omega?” 

He took back the photo and smiled down at it. “Alpha. He’s so much like his father. He’ll be a good, strong man.” He tucked the photo and pocket watch away again.

She smiled sadly. “I never meant for it to turn into this.” She waved her hand in the direction of the hostages.

“I know. Come with me, peacefully. Let me cuff you and take you out. No one else has to die. If you come with me, I’ll see what I can find out about your daughter for you.” He held his hands out palm up. 

Rebecca considered him for a few moments before nodded. She placed her hands in his with a sniffle. “Okay.”

“Hotch, I need your cuffs.” He transferred both of her hands to one of his and took the pistol from her lap. He held it out to the Alpha when he came over with the cuffs. He stood, pulling Rebecca up with him. “I have to cuff you behind your back.” He told her gently. She nodded and let him turn her. They walked her outside to a police car.

“Reid?” She called as he started walking away. He turned back to her. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for coming out peacefully,” he smiled. He walked over to the rest of the BAU team.

“Good job, Kid.” Rossi clapped him on the shoulder.

Morgan fell in step with him. “I didn’t know you carried a picture of Michael with you.”

Spencer growled and shoved Morgan against a SWAT van with his arm across his throat. “Don’t ever mention my son again. Do not call him by name. I’ve told you before that I don’t want to talk about him. Just forget everything that you heard over the comms.” He pulled the other man slightly away from the van and slammed him into it a second time.

“Spence!” JJ tried to pull him away.

“Omega, let go.” Hotch laid a hand between his shoulder blades. He guided him away from Morgan, keeping a calming hand on his back as the rest of the team stared at the young man. He turned back to the other agent. “You okay, Morgan? Are you reporting this?”

“Emotions are out of control right now. No lasting damage. It doesn’t need to be reported.” Morgan shrugged

The Unit Chief looked at the rest of the group. “I think it’s clear that Spencer’s child is a topic that should be off-limits at all times unless Spencer himself brings him up. Understood?” They all nodded so he turned to Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, Derek. My emotions got the better of me.” The Omega looked at him apologetically.

“I understand. I’m sorry that I started picking at something personal. We’ll forget it happened and move on.” Morgan gave him a nod.

“Thank you.” Spencer nodded. “I’m going to go see what I can find out about Rebecca’s daughter since I promised her I would.” He wandered off to talk to the agency’s manager.

~*~

“You have a way with words, Doctor Reid.” Aaron leaned against the railing of the gazebo where he had found the young man. Spencer ignored him, lifting his heels onto the bench so he could wrap his arms around his legs. “How much of what you said was the truth?”

Spencer hunched his shoulders. “Not all of it.”

“Everything except his name?” The Alpha challenged. He sat next to Spencer on the bench. He studied him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me or Haley how you felt?”

Spencer sighed. He didn’t feel like explaining to the other man that Haley knew more than she let on. It seemed like the divorced couple had finally found a place where they could coexist peacefully parenting Jack, and he didn’t want to upset that precious balance. “The contract says minimal contact. Jack is your son with Haley. I couldn’t go back on that.”

“You could have asked for visitation and rights from the very beginning when we were negotiating. Why didn’t you?”

“I really thought I could handle not being a part of his life. Studies show that carrying a child doesn’t automatically mean that an Omega loves that child. I was careful during my pregnancy to always think of Jack as yours and Haley’s. I never allowed myself to even fantasize about being in his life. Even though I knew after my heat that you are my Alpha.” He rested his forehead on his knees.

Aaron reached out and ran his fingers through Spencer’s curls. “When did it change?”

“My feelings didn’t change necessarily. I just became aware of them.” He leaned into his Alpha’s gentle touch.

“You should have said something.”

Spencer shook his head. “I was nowhere near ready to have a child. I’m still not sure I would be now. Jack is your son with Haley. I won’t take him away from her. She adores him, and he adores her.”

“My sweet, selfless Omega,” Aaron whispered. He stroked his hands across the younger man’s back and arms. He knew the other members of the team would question why he was so freely touching Spencer if they witnessed it. The Omega had never been the type to need an Alpha’s touch when he was upset, but Aaron couldn’t let him flounder emotionally without doing something to soothe him. “Why do you punish yourself this way? We wouldn’t have kept Jack from you if we had known.”

“I’m sticking to the contract we agreed upon.” He sniffled.

“It’s a horrible contract if you’re hurting this way. I’ll talk to Haley. I’ll demand if I have to.” He nuzzled into Spencer’s neck. 

He shook his head and pulled away. “Aaron, no. I won’t do that to Haley. I normally can deal with it. This case was just too painful.”

“You carry a photo of our son on you all the time. You clutched it to your heart when you were in the hospital and hurting. He’s the ‘mirage in the desert.’ That’s what you told Rebecca. You need your son. I can’t just sit by and watch you yearn for him this way. I can’t bond with you, but I can make sure that you have our son.” Aaron tilted his head up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss when Spencer’s hands fisted in his shirt.

“Someone’s going to see us.” Spencer laid his head on the other man’s shoulder.

Aaron slid his arms around him. “It’s common knowledge that distressed Omegas are very tactile and need a lot of touches from an Alpha to be soothed. Your choices are either me or Dave.”

“You.” Spencer sighed, snuggling into his Alpha’s embrace.

“I thought so. I doubt any of the team are going to be brave enough question us. None of them want you to snap at them like you did Morgan.”

“I apologized.” Spencer pouted.

“I know you did. They just want you to feel better.” Aaron kept him in his embrace until he felt him relax. “Ready to go in?”

He nodded. “Thank you. And Aaron?”

“Hm?” He pulled Spencer up.

“You really don’t have to tell Haley. I can live with the snippets of Jack that I get. She shouldn’t have to share her son with me. She’s a good mother.” The Omega laced their fingers together as they walked across the lawn to the hotel.

Aaron shrugged. “Whatever you want, Spencer.

~*~

Spencer pulled open the door and blinked at Aaron and Jack. He had carefully been avoiding his Unit Chief since they had returned from the Rebecca Sparrows case. He never thought that the man would show up at his door holding their son before Spencer had even made coffee yet. “Um, hi. What are you doing here? I heard you tell Dave you were going to the baseball game today.”

“Spesser,” Jack leaned as far out of his father’s arms as he could to grab at the genius. He quickly grabbed him before he could faceplant onto the tile in his foyer.

“We are. This afternoon. You’re coming with us. But right now, we’re going to have a chat. Haley’s stopping on her way over for donuts.” Aaron pushed past him into the apartment.

Jack smushed Spencer’s cheeks between his hands. “I love donuts.”

“Me too. Your mommy is going to pick good donuts, right? I like ones with lots of chocolate on top and cream inside. Those are my favorite.” Spencer wandered to the kitchen to find Aaron making a pot of coffee. 

“Mine too. If Mommy only gets one, we can share.” Jack hugged his neck. He gasped suddenly. “Daddy! We forgot Rexy in the car!”

“I’ll run out and get him as soon as I finish this.” Aaron continued preparing the coffee pot. 

Spencer looked at his back thoughtfully. “I’m confused. Why are you here?”

“We’ll talk about it when Haley gets here.” The older man ruffled Jack’s hair as he passed them. “I will be right back with Rexy.”

“Do magic? Please?” Jack bumped his nose into Spencer’s cheek.

“Messy magic or clean magic?” 

“Messy!” Jack’s eyes glittered. 

“Okay, sit right here. No moving or I can’t do the messy magic.” He put Jack in a chair at the table so he could collect his supplies.  “Do you know why you and your daddy are here and your mommy’s on her way?”

Jack shook his head. “Nuh uh. I like your jammies.”

“Thanks. I’ll get dressed when your dad comes back in. Ready?” Spencer looked at him. He nodded and bounced happily on the chair. The Omega set off the camera roll rockets. He smiled when Jack cheered and clapped. 

“I leave for two minutes and you two are making a mess.” Aaron let himself back into the apartment.

“It’s my apartment. I can do messy magic if I want. I need to go get dressed before Haley gets here.” Spencer made a face at him. He finished wiping up the mess that he had made before going to get dressed. By the time he had returned Haley was in his kitchen. “Um, hi. Anyone want to explain what’s going on now?”

“We thought it was time for Jack to get to know his Omega parent.” Haley placed a donut and cup of milk in front of the little boy.

Spencer froze halfway to the table. Every nerve in his body felt like it had burst into flames. His blood pounded in his ears. He sucked in shallow breaths, swaying on his feet. Aaron shot out of his seat to steady him. “Breathe, Spencer. You want this. Just calm down.” He cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at him.

“You agreed not to tell her.” He whined trying to get enough air to fill his lungs. His eyes shot over to Haley keeping Jack in his seat.

“I lied. Jack’s been asking questions. He read a children’s book about Alphas and Omegas. He understands that as an Alpha, he has to have an Alpha parent and an Omega parent. Haley and I agreed that both of you need this.” Aaron moved his hands to Spencer’s biceps when he felt the other man calming down.

Jack watched them wide-eyed. “Spesser’s my Omega?” At his mother’s nod, he launched himself at the Omega. He rubbed his face against his shoulder when the man lifted him in his arms.

“Come sit.” Aaron guided the pair to a chair. He smiled watching his Omega and their son cling to each other. He made the younger man a cup of coffee and grabbed a donut for him. Haley pushed Jack’s breakfast over.

“So you just came over to tell him?” Spencer finally managed. He cradled Jack against him and kissed the top of his head.

“No, by the time that we leave, we’re going to have it figured out how to include you so that you get the time with Jack that you want.” Haley shook her head. “I suggested letting you have him a couple days during the week. You could pick him up after he finishes at preschool and keep him overnight then drop him off at school the next morning.”

Spencer swallowed nervously and looked down at his son rapidly getting chocolate all over his face. “Overnight?”

Aaron chuckled at the Omega’s face. “It’s not as terrifying as you think it is. Maybe start with one overnight? Then increase as Spencer and Jack both adjust.” 

“But work…” Spencer frowned.

“You always get your paperwork done earlier than everyone else. You’d be free to leave early to pick Jack up. Say you’re taking a class of some sort for whatever degree you’re working on at the moment. No one would question it.” Aaron grabbed a second donut.

Spencer nodded and wiped Jack’s face before he could press it against his sweater and transfer the chocolate he had gotten on himself. “I don’t have a spare room. Where would he sleep?”

“With you.” Jack hugged Rexy and looked at Spencer with pleading eyes.

Aaron nodded. “I don’t know of any Alpha or Omega that didn’t sleep with their Omega parent most of the time until they started school. It’ll be good for him.”

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. He smiled listening to Jack whisper and growl quietly with his stuffed dinosaur. The young Alpha was telling the toy all about how much fun they’d have spending the night with him.

“Great. Tuesday works best for me. I have a book club that night.” Haley looked at Spencer.

He nodded. “That’s fine. If we’re on a case…”

“You can do it another night later in the week. And we’ll make sure that you get included in his life more all the way around. He can Skype you every night just like he does with us.” Haley smiled.

Spencer frowned. “Oh, I don’t have a computer with a webcam. I’ll have to get one.”

“Until you get one, a phone call works just fine. Stop panicking. I can see your brain freaking out.” Aaron placed his hand on Spencer’s arm. He kept it there until the Omega had taken several deep breaths before nodding.

“Sorry, it’s just… A lot to take in. I didn’t think I’d ever get this chance. I never let myself hope for it.” Spencer bopped Jack’s nose with Rexy when the boy held the dinosaur up into his face. “I’ll have to get a car seat and remember to start driving on days when I pick Jack up.” 

Jack’s face fell in disappointment. “I wanna ride the subway. Mommy says it smells, and Daddy drives everywhere.”

“Oh. Well, if it’s all right with your parents then we can.” Spencer looked at Haley and Aaron.

“You’re his parent too, Spencer. I don’t mind if he rides the subway. I just don’t like it for myself.” Haley patted his hand.

“Okay, we’ll ride the subway whenever we can.” Spencer hugged Jack.

“Awesome!” Jack grinned.

Haley stood up. “Well, I shall get out of your hair now. I’ll text you all the information about pick up times and procedures and his school address. I’ll drop off a bag tomorrow of  some clothes and his necessities.” She leaned over and kissed Jack. “Have fun with Daddy and Spencer.”

“Bye Mommy.” Jack waved. She waved back and disappeared.

Spencer looked at Aaron. “Are you really making me go to the baseball game with you later? I don’t want to intrude on your time with Jack.”

The Alpha nodded. “You’re going. I plan on letting you take the lead caring for Jack today. You always hang back, so this will be a good opportunity for you to get used to taking care of him before you start keeping him overnight. I’ll be there as backup.”

Spencer looked down at Jack. “Yeah, that is probably a really good idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack nodded. He shoved the toy into Spencer’s chest. “Rexy’ll help catch the bad guys. And keep you from being lonely.”  
> “Only if you and Rexy are absolutely sure. He’s going to miss you.”   
> “He wants to help.” Jack pressed his face into Spencer’s neck.  
> Spencer sighed dramatically. “Alright, but if he drinks all my coffee and eats all my ties, I’m going to be mad at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last angsty one. I promise. Just want to give you a heads up that I've got a family emergency thing going on that might interrupt and delay the posting of the last two chapters. I'm going to try really hard not to let that happen. I'm clinging to my writing and posting schedule like they're a life preserver.

Haley held Jack’s hand tightly as a Federal Marshal led them into the waiting room where Aaron’s team was gathered. She looked around. The one person on the team that she wanted to see was missing. “Where’s Doctor Reid?”

“He was shot during a case earlier. Not the Reaper. A different case. He’s on the orthopedic floor.” Dave explained standing up. “I’m really sorry about everything Haley.”

She nodded and chewed her lip. She had really wanted to let Jack say goodbye to Spencer as well before they left, but she knew that the rest of the team didn’t know about his relationship with Jack so she couldn’t ask what room he was in. “Me too. At least they’re letting us see Aaron before we leave.” She reached down and picked up her son. “Find him soon so we can come back home. Jack’s birthday is in a few weeks.”

“We’ll do our best, ma'am.” Prentiss stepped forward.

Haley sighed. “Come on. Let’s go tell Daddy bye.” The marshal walked her down the hall and leaned against the wall to wait for her. Tears welled up when she saw her ex-husband lying in the hospital bed looking so broken. She crossed to him quickly. “Aaron.”

He opened his eyes. “Hi. Hey, Buddy.” He held his arms out for Jack.

“Be careful not to hug Daddy too tight.” Haley set him next to his father. She watched the pair hug each other. Jack settled next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. “You didn’t mention that Spencer was shot when we talked earlier. I was wanting to let Jack tell him bye also.”

“Spesser’s sick again.” Jack pouted.

“What?” He struggled to sit up. He stared at her horrified.

She blinked at him. “You didn’t know?”

He shook his head. “No. I haven’t seen anyone from the team except Prentiss. They haven’t let them back yet. Prentiss didn’t say anything about Spencer being injured.” He growled in the back of his throat. Jack mimicked him causing the older Alpha to smile slightly.

“Maybe she just didn’t want you to worry.” Haley offered.

“Possibly. But they’re still my team. I should be told these things.” He sighed. He glanced up when the door opened. He raised a brow when Garcia slipped inside. “Garcia? What do you need?”

She licked her lips and looked at Haley. “I’m sorry. I know I’m intruding, but I know that no one else will mention this. I’ll keep it quick. Spencer was shot through the knee. He’ll be on crutches for a while, but he’ll be okay. He’s in room 617.”

“Thank you so much. I didn’t want to ask in front of the others.” Haley smiled gratefully at her.

Garcia nodded and slipped back out of the room. “What was that about?” Aaron frowned after her.

“What it looked like. She was telling me where to find Spencer so he can see Jack before we leave.” Haley smiled.

“I didn’t know she knew.” He narrowed his eyes.

Haley nodded. “She didn’t give me details and Spencer’s never mentioned it, but I believe that she’s known almost the entire time. She said she buried the hospital records for him?”

Aaron considered. “Probably. That makes sense. If Foyet is able to tie Spencer and me together…”

“You’re going to find him, Aaron. I know you will. Jack and I have faith in you.” She kissed his cheek. “We should probably go Jack-Jack.”

Jack hugged his father. “Bye Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jack-Jack. I’ll see you soon, okay?” He kissed him. “I’m really sorry about this, Haley.”

“I know. Just find him.” She lifted Jack. She went to the hall. “I need to visit one more room before we go.”

The marshal shook his head. “We need to go.”

“Not without letting Jack see his Omega parent. Room 617. It will be quick.” She arched a brow at him. The marshall nodded. She led him to the elevator. She found Spencer’s room. “Spencer,” she said softly seeing his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes. “What are you two doing here? You’re supposed to be going with the marshals.” 

“Not without letting you and Jack see each other.” Haley placed Jack on the bed with him. 

The boy immediately wrapped himself around Spencer. “Love you, Spesser.”

The Omega hugged him tightly. “I love you too, Jack. You need to be really good for your mommy and the marshals. We’ll work really hard and get you home soon.” He covered Jack’s face in kisses making him giggle.

“You keep Rexy.” Jack held the dinosaur up to Spencer’s face for an obligatory kiss.

“Don’t you want to take Rexy with you? You sleep with him every night.” Spencer smiled. He smoothed Jack’s hair back from his face.

Jack nodded. He shoved the toy into Spencer’s chest. “Rexy’ll help catch the bad guys. And keep you from being lonely.”

“Only if you and Rexy are absolutely sure. He’s going to miss you.” 

“He wants to help.” Jack pressed his face into Spencer’s neck.

Spencer sighed dramatically. “Alright, but if he drinks all my coffee and eats all my ties, I’m going to be mad at you.”

Jack giggled. “He’ll be good. He promises.”

The marshal opened the door and tapped his watch. “You need to go now. I love you. I’ll miss you.” Spencer hugged Jack tightly.

“Love you too,” Jack kissed his cheek.

Haley leaned down and kissed Spencer’s cheek. “Take care of Aaron. He’s going to need you more than ever now.”

“I will. Take care of yourself.” He nodded. “See you soon.” He waved when Jack waved at him over her shoulder as they left. “Soon,” he repeated quietly looking at Rexy.

~*~

Dave dropped into the chair across from Aaron. The younger Alpha looked haggard and worn out and stared back at him, aware he was being profiled. “I finally figured it out,” Dave said finally.

“Figured what out?” Aaron raised a brow.

The older man propped his feet on the coffee table between them with his ankles crossed. “I remember how thrilled you were that day when we had lunch, and you told me that you and Haley were expecting. I called Jason. I wanted to make sure that he wasn’t letting you take too much work on yourself. He said he wasn’t even aware that Haley was pregnant.”

“By that time, I wasn’t talking to Jason or anyone really about anything very personal. You were one of the only friends I told about Jack before he was born.” Hotch watched his friend. He knew that eventually he would circle back to the point.

“When I talked to him about a month before he pulled his disappearing act, Jason bitched that his protege had gone and fallen in love with an Alpha. I think that was part of the reason he disappeared. He couldn’t handle being so close to the Omega that he wanted but couldn’t have. Imagine my surprise though when I arrived and find out that not only is Reid not bonded to an Alpha, he’s not in a relationship period.” Dave paused and drank from his beer.

Aaron shrugged. “Reid’s always kept his relationships fairly quiet. I think he might have dated that one bartender for a while.”

“Nope. They were just flirting and not seriously. She was a nice girl, though.” Dave watched the other Alpha.

“Uh huh.” Aaron nodded. He schooled his face to be as neutral as possible.

“Then I find out that Reid’s had a child. He didn’t keep that child, though. I found that very odd considering his own childhood. No way would he leave a child fatherless.” Dave went to the kitchen to retrieve fresh beers.

Aaron accepted the bottle. “He was a surrogate, and that’s a topic best left alone.”

Dave settled into his chair again. “Yes, I was there when he attacked Morgan if you remember. Good thing you were there to pull him off. I saw you soothing him later. I didn’t say anything about it because I figured both of you were private enough not to want the fact that he had needed to be physically soothed spread around the team. Then I heard JJ and Derek discussing how Spencer had lied to them. Apparently, he told the team when he first had the child that he had a girl, but he told Sparrows that he’d had a boy. He showed her a picture of a boy. Otherwise, she would have questioned him.”

“You said it yourself. Reid’s a private person.” Aaron sighed and shifted to find a more comfortable position.

The older man nodded and leaned forward. “I made it all the way out to my car tonight, then remembered that I wanted to take some old case files home to study as inspiration for my next book. So I went all the way back to the bullpen. Everyone had left except for our young genius friend. He was alone and talking to someone. At first, I thought he was talking on the phone, but then I saw that he was, in fact, talking to a stuffed dinosaur. The same stuffed dinosaur that Jack was carrying at the hospital when he came to see you.”

“What are you getting at Dave?” Aaron was out of patience for Dave’s rambling.

“I forgot that Haley is a Beta. I think the child Spencer had is Jack. You’re the Alpha he is in love with. The reason that Spencer’s so touchy about talking to the rest of the team about his child is because they’d never understand how he could have mated with you then let go of his child. So close, yet so far.” Dave narrowed his eyes.

Aaron nodded. “We discussed telling the team when we negotiated the surrogate contract but he insisted that it was probably best not to.”

“I’m glad that you let him be in Jack’s life now. I’ve noticed that he seems more settled since the Sparrows case.”

“We would have included him from the very beginning. He told us that he could walk away. We never wanted him to hurt the way that he was for so long. After that case, I told Haley what he’d said. She agreed that we needed to let him be with Jack. Jack was beginning to ask questions anyways. He might not have an IQ of 187, but he’s well above average. He knew that he couldn’t have a Beta for a mother and be an Alpha. Spencer has him two nights a week.” Aaron picked at the label on his beer.

“Aaron, do we have to worry about Foyet going after him?” Dave stared at him.

The younger Alpha blew out a shaky breath. “I don’t know. I really don’t. It would depend on how deep Garcia buried Jack and Spencer’s records, which I didn’t even know she’d done until she showed up in my hospital room to tell Haley where to find Spencer before leaving for WitSec. It would also depend on whether he’s stalked Jack or just me. Since he’s been getting Jack on his own during the week, I haven’t included Spencer on my weekends with Jack. Haley never directly interacts with Spencer either. She drops Jack off at preschool on Tuesday morning. Spencer picks him up that evening, drops him off Wednesday, picks him up Wednesday, then drops him off again Thursday morning. Haley then picks him up, so they don’t intersect. Yes, Spencer is listed on Jack’s preschool records as an emergency contact and has the authorization to pick him up, but the whole team does. Haley and I decided that anyone on the team should have authority to pick up Jack if need be. There’s no real way for that to give away his importance.”

“I think we need to discuss it with Garcia and Reid. He needs to be aware of the possibility that Foyet might come for him because of his connection to you.” Dave gave him a pointed look.

He nodded. “Spencer knows. He already upgraded his security system.”

“Is he going to go after Foyet himself?”

Aaron frowned and considered. “He’s a very strong Omega, but no, I don’t think he’d go after him except in direct retaliation for an attack on Jack.”

“Good. Because I’m worried about him. He’s there when I get to work in the morning. He’s there when I leave at night. He’s still on desk duty, but he’s whipping through case files like a fiend and spends the majority of his day poring over the Foyet files. I don’t think he goes home most nights. Talk to him, Aaron. At least make him pretend to sleep once in a while.” Concern was plainly etched across his face.

“I will.” The younger Alpha nodded.

“While you’re talking to him, talk about bonding. After Sparrows, I’ve been watching both of you. You’re both in love with each other. You consider him yours. He considers you his. Just bond with the man. You both want it. You both deserve it.” Dave held up a hand when Aaron started to protest. “I don’t want to hear it. All of your possible excuses for why you won’t bond with him are bullshit. I don’t even have to hear them to tell you that. I’m surprised he hasn’t called you on it yet. Get over whatever hang up you have and bite him.”

Aaron sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You always do such wonders for my ego, Dave.”

“You don’t need me to stroke your ego. You need me to call you out when you’re being an idiot. Well, my friend, you’re being an idiot. Bond with Reid before some other Alpha does.” Dave stood up. “I’m heading out. Are you going to be okay? You know you’re always welcome at mine.”

He looked around the apartment. “I’ll be fine. Thanks, Dave.”

“Of course. Get some sleep.”

“I’ll try.”

~*~

Spencer glanced up when a plate of salad and lasagna appeared before him on the desk. “Hotch? Why are you here?” He blinked at the man that was supposed to be on medical leave still.

“It has come to my attention that you’re nearly always here. I figured I’d come feed you a dinner that didn’t come from the vending machine.” Aaron pulled Emily’s chair over to sit at the side of Spencer’s desk. He picked up his own plate.

“Rossi?” Spencer eyed the lasagna.

“Rossi,” Aaron confirmed. “Want to talk about it?”

The young man shrugged. “A heinous psychopath viciously attacked my Alpha in his own home and threatened our son. Nothing to really talk about.” He shoveled some lasagna into his mouth.

“I can’t sleep. I keep replaying everything that led to this in my head. I should have taken the deal. Then Jack would be curled up in your bed right now, not God knows where.” He sighed.

Spencer shook his head. “Do not blame yourself for Foyet’s choices and actions. This is not your fault. We’ll find him and stop him, then we’ll bring Jack and Haley home.”

“Dave knows everything. He figured it out,” Aaron announced after several minutes of silent eating.

“I suspected as much. What gave it away?” Spencer leaned back in his chair.

Aaron smiled. “Rexy. He saw you talking to Rexy last night.”

“He’s a really great listener.” The Omega lifted a shoulder and sat forward to finish eating. “I can’t just sit at home waiting. If I’m awake, I have to do something to bring them home. You’re not the only one that can’t sleep. I’m having nightmares about losing you and Jack.”

“We won’t lose Jack,” Aaron growled. “Have you made any progress so far?”

He shook his head sadly. “No. I feel like I’m beating my head against a wall.”

“Something will break. We’ll figure it out soon. You need sleep, Sweetheart. Real sleep. Not just naps caught on my office couch.” Aaron stroked a thumb over one of the dark circles under Spencer’s eyes. The young man’s flinch told him that he had guessed correctly how much and where Spencer was sleeping. 

“I need you, Alpha. Come home with me. We’ll keep each other’s nightmares away. Please, just this once.” Spencer leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

“He might come after you.”

“Let him.” The genius opened his eyes to stare at him with determination.

Aaron kissed him gently. “Pack up your things while I take care of the dinner stuff.” He stood up and gathered their plates. He carried them to the kitchen and cleaned up. “Dave thinks I should bond with you. He called me an idiot and said that any excuse I came up with not to bond with you was bullshit.”

Spencer smiled up at him. “Dave’s a smart man. We’ve been dancing around this for over four and a half years, Aaron. I’m tired of this dance. Your excuses are bullshit.”

“I don’t want it to be rushed or done out of fear because of Foyet. You deserve better than that.” Aaron sighed.

“If you want to wait until they’re home, we’ll wait. But if you make me wait past my first heat once we have Jack back, I will make your life a living hell.” Spencer narrowed his eyes.

Aaron laughed. “I’m sure you would.”  He held out Spencer’s crutches. “I’m not cleared for any physical exertion yet.”

Spencer leaned over and kissed him. “I don’t expect any physical exertion tonight. Just hold me and keep the nightmares away.”

~*~

Spencer kept his eyes shut as he listened to Aaron make his last promise to his ex-wife. “Wait, wait. One more thing,” Haley’s voice was frantic. “Aaron?”

“I’m here, Haley.” He could tell that Aaron was crying from the sound of his voice. He ached for his Alpha.

“Tell your Omega I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I kept you from him for so long, that I kept Jack from him. I knew, I always knew that he loved you and loved Jack but I never tried to urge you to bond with him. I was being selfish. I wanted you to myself, wanted to keep Jack to myself. I was so desperate for a child that I became someone I didn’t want to be. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.

“Haley…”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated just before he heard the shot. Spencer winced and leaned his head on the window. He met Dave’s gaze when the older man glanced back at him. He gave a minute shake of his head. He didn't want to talk about it, but he had never harbored any negative feelings towards Haley.

Dave sighed. “Stay outside when we go in Spencer. We don’t know exactly what we’re going into and your mobility might be an issue.”

He nodded. “I know. I’ll stay by the SUV until I’m needed.” He slid his hand into his pocket and touched his pocket watch. Foyet had cut the call off after shooting Haley. He just hoped that Jack stayed hidden until after Aaron got there. He forced himself to breathe a steady rhythm until the SUV was pulled to the curb outside Haley’s house. He chewed his lip watching the rest of the team make their way inside. He relayed the information that he heard from his earpiece to the police when they arrived. He nearly collapsed with relief when he heard Dave’s voice confirm that both Aaron and Jack were fine.

Aaron came out carrying Jack with the team trailing behind him. “Spesser!” Jack cried out and squirmed to be let down. Spencer stayed where he was and let the boy run to him. He dropped his cane on the sidewalk and scooped up his son. “George killed Mommy.”

“I know he did. I’m so sorry, Baby Boy.” He held him tight as Jack buried his face in his neck. 

Aaron reached them and gently placed his hand on Jack’s back. “Do I need to take him?” He glanced down at the younger man’s knee.

Spencer shook his head. “I’m okay as long as I don’t move.” He pressed kisses to Jack’s hair. He swayed as best as he could, hoping the movement would help sooth the little boy. “Garcia patched the call through to Morgan’s phone. We heard the call.” 

“We’ll talk about it later. You sure you’re okay here? We have to start giving statements and wrapping this up.” Hotch glanced at the rest of the team waiting in a semi-circle around them. All of them looked unsure if they should say anything.

“Help me get into the SUV. If someone needs to talk to him, they’ll have to come to us there.” Spencer handed Jack over. He growled quietly when JJ stepped forward to hand him his cane. Hotch’s head jerked to the side and stared at her.

Dave pulled her back. He looked at Spencer. “He’s safe, Spencer. None of us want to hurt him. We’re all here to protect him, Omega. You trust us.”

“Just stay back. I don’t want anyone touching him or getting close to him,” Spencer said quietly. He put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder to steady himself and climbed into the back of the SUV. “I want someone to stand guard.”

“Alpha or Beta?” Aaron slid the cane onto the floorboard.

“As long as they stay outside the SUV and are from our team, I don’t care.” Spencer situated Jack on his lap before pulling Rexy from his bag. “Look who snuck into my bag to come get you.”

“Rexy!” Jack sobbed and took the dinosaur. He curled into Spencer’s chest. The Omega pressed his cheek to his hair and began humming softly.

Dave moved over to lean against the vehicle. “I’ll stay here. He’ll stay calmer with an Alpha standing guard.” He nodded when Hotch sent him a grateful smile and walked off. “Reid’s going to focus on soothing and protecting Jack. Just go about your jobs and give him some space. We can talk about this later.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready to talk? Make plans for the future?” Spencer ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. The older man nodded and tried to pull him down for another kiss. He used his hair to hold his head away. “Talking not kissing.”
> 
> “Sometimes you’re no fun. Alright, what subject first? I believe we need to discuss whether I retire or not and what you’re going to do.” Aaron settled his arms around his Omega.
> 
> Spencer frowned. “We’re not going to discuss bonding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last full chapter since chapter 8 is an epilogue. Hopefully this answers any questions you guys have left. Enjoy :)

Spencer ignored the whispered conversation the other team members were having while they waited in the conference room for Aaron to be finished with Strauss. He helped Jack through another page of his coloring book. The only time they had been separated from each other in the two days since Haley’s death had been the 45 minutes that he’d given his own statement about what had happened. He had stopped growling at the anyone that wasn’t Aaron or Haley’s sister the day before, but he still hadn’t let anyone else except those two to touch the boy. Jack yawned. “When’s Daddy coming back?” He laid his head back on Spencer’s shoulder.

“Soon. Do you want to go lay on his couch?” Spencer stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Nuh uh. Wait here.” Jack yawned again.

Spencer hummed softly, cuddling his son. He turned towards the door when he sensed Aaron’s arrival. “Well?”

“Cleared. Strauss offered me early retirement. I’ll think about it while I’m on leave.” He dropped into the seat next to his Omega. “How long has he been asleep?”

“Just now.” Spencer resumed humming again and stroked Jack’s cheek. He finally raised his gaze to look at the rest of the team. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he caught Garcia trying to sneak a picture with her phone. 

Dave gestured the others into seats. He sat next to Spencer so that the Omega and his child were surrounded by Alphas he trusted. “I think the team wants some answers. You may not want to, but I think it’s probably best.”

Spencer looked at Aaron. They had discussed the probability of this happening, and his Alpha had told him that it was his choice. He nodded with a sigh. “I don’t mind answering questions. Just keep your voices down so you don’t wake him. He’s having nightmares and not sleeping well.” He shifted the boy slightly on his lap.

“You’re the Omega Haley was talking about, aren’t you?” Morgan asked.

Spencer kept his gaze on Jack but nodded. “Jack’s my son, yes.”

“Haley was a Beta. Spencer offered to be our surrogate. It was done privately.  His heat was supposed to be a straightforward mating, but we didn’t realize that he is my Omega.”  Aaron smiled at the younger man and reached over to link their hands.

“I don’t get that. I don’t mean you two being a pair. It sorta makes sense. You balance each other. But the whole ‘my Alpha, my Omega’ thing.” Morgan frowned.

“I’ve heard it explained as soulmates,” Emily said.

“For lack of a better term, yes. It’s emotional and instinctive. There’s a small voice that tells me that I have to be with Aaron.” Spencer smiled.

The other man nodded. “It’s very much a need. I need to see Spencer, protect him. We can’t be separated for very long. It’s almost like going through withdrawal.”

“So you’ve been together for five years?” Emily raised her brows. 

Spencer shook his head. “No. We mated five years ago but didn’t bond. Neither of us wanted to do that to Haley. So we agreed to go about our separate lives as though we hadn’t realized that we should be together. We’ve only been together since after Aaron was released from the hospital.”

“Nice to know you two were able to still get it on.” Morgan eyed them.

The Unit Chief glared at him with a growl. “Do not wake Jack.” Spencer gave him a harsh glare of his own. “Not that it’s really your concern, but it wasn’t about sex. It was about comfort. Our son was gone, and a serial killer was after him and his mother.”

“You still call Haley Jack’s mother even after her confession?” JJ asked.

Spencer nodded and glanced at Aaron. They had already talked about all the mistakes that each of them had made since that first meeting at the Hotchner house. “All three of us made mistakes during and after that first heat. We can’t change them now so there’s no point holding a grudge. I knew she knew about my feelings. I could have spoken up for myself, but I didn’t. So Haley was and will remain to be Jack’s mother. I’m not going to let him forget her.” He looked at each person around the table in turn and waited for a nod from each.

“I don’t understand something. How didn’t Foyet find you? There’s got to be records that you carried Jack. I’d have thought that he would have gone after you as well to torment Hotch..” Emily leaned on the table.

“I’ll answer that one. I buried the records just a few days after Jack was born.” Garcia smiled. “When JJ forced Spencer to hold Jack when he was a brand new baby, I knew. I still don’t understand how the rest of you missed it. So I did what I could to make him feel better. I buried it so deep that unless Spencer told you himself, there was no way that someone would know Jack was his baby.”

“Thank you for that. If you hadn’t done that…” Aaron’s voice broke. Spencer reached over and rubbed the back of his neck gently.

She smiled. “Anytime, Boss Man.”

“So now what? You said you two can’t be separated for long. Strauss put retirement on the table.” Morgan watched.

Spencer shrugged. “Long term, unknown. We will have to talk about that and figure it out for ourselves when we go home. For the next few days, I’m on leave to see to Jack’s needs. Then for the short term, I’m on desk duty and won’t travel with you. I’ll consult from here. I know it’s not ideal, but we’ve made it work before. And yes, Strauss knows. I filed the paperwork that links us together as an Alpha-Omega pair this morning when I came in.”

“Well, we support you. Whatever you decide. If you need something from us, let us know.” Emily said.

They nodded. “Thank you. We’ll let you know funeral details when they’re settled. For now, I think we need to get Jack home. Spencer still feels more secure nesting with him right now.” Aaron stood up.

“Whose apartment are you at? I’ll swing by later with some food.” Rossi offered watching Spencer shift Jack so he could stand without waking the boy.

“Mine,” Spencer stated. He had been adamant about keeping his son away from the apartment where Foyet had attacked Aaron. He had already convinced his Alpha that they needed to find a new place to live together that they could make a home for Jack.

Everyone else stood up. “We’re here for you guys.” Garcia smiled.

Spencer smiled. “Thank you. For everything.”

~*~

Spencer carefully extracted himself from Jack’s grip. He nested the blankets and pillows around him before kissing his forehead. He padded quietly out to the living room. He rounded the couch as Aaron tossed the magazine he was flipping through onto the coffee table. His Alpha grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. “I know that I’m the one that recommended that Jack sleep in your bed, but I am really regretting that right now.” Aaron kissed him, their tongues tangling together.

The Omega pulled away breathless. He shifted to ease the pressure on his knee. “Just gives us more motivation to get a house where we can get Jack into a room of his own at least a few nights a week.”

“Done. We’ll find a house tomorrow.” Aaron smiled and ran his hands over Spencer’s thighs.

“Ready to talk? Make plans for the future?” Spencer ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. The older man nodded and tried to pull him down for another kiss. He used his hair to hold his head away. “Talking not kissing.”

“Sometimes you’re no fun. Alright, what subject first? I believe we need to discuss whether I retire or not and what you’re going to do.” Aaron settled his arms around his Omega.

Spencer frowned. “We’re not going to discuss bonding?”

“You told me that night at the office that if I didn’t bond with you during your first heat after we got Jack back, you’d make my life hell. Since I have no desire to make you mad, I fully intend to bond with you at your next heat.”

“About damn time.” Spencer placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Okay, then let’s discuss your retirement offer since what I do depends on you.”

“We should take what you want to do into account also. This isn’t just about me.” Aaron stroked a hand over Spencer’s back.

Spencer leaned against Aaron’s chest. “I want to stay in the Bureau. Once I know what you’re going to do, I can come up with a plan for how I can stay. So what do you want?”

Aaron sighed. “I want to stay but I’m worried that that’s not the best choice for Jack with both of us traveling all the time, and it’s a dangerous job. What if it follows me home again? I don’t think I’d survive if something happened to Jack or you.” He grimaced. “That makes me sound like a really shitty person that I put you and Jack above Haley.”

“You’re not a shitty person. You did everything you could to get Haley back. Don’t beat yourself up.” Spencer stroked his cheek.

“I didn’t do enough and now my some is motherless.”

“Spencer nuzzled into Hotch’s neck. “Stop it. We and the team could have done a million things differently but we don’t know if it any of them would have changed the outcome. We can't do anything about it now.”

“I know. I do. I just can’t help feeling guilty.” He sighed.

“It is not your fault that Foyet went after Haley to punish you,” Spencer said.

“What do you think I should do?”

“I think you should do what is right for you. Jack left Rexy with me because Rexy wanted to help catch the bad guys. That tells me that Jack knows what we do and understands how important it is for us to do it. If you feel it’s right for you to stay on the team and keep catching the bad guys, then come back to work. If you feel like you can’t or don’t want to handle the stress anymore of being Unit Chief and team leader, then make changes. Whatever is right for you, we’ll figure it out. You don’t have to make the decision tonight. You have some time. So just think about what you want and need. Jack and I want you to be happy.” Spencer kissed him.

He nodded. “I’ll think about it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~*~

Hotch blew out a breath and stepped into the conference room where the BAU team was waiting for him to announce his decision about the future. “Morgan, Prentiss. Stop badgering Reid for information. If you would take your seats, I will tell the entire team all at once.” The pair looked at him sheepishly before dropping into seats. He waited until everyone was looking at him before beginning. “I’m coming back to the BAU effective Monday. I’ll be returning to my position as Unit Chief and team leader.”

“Oh, thank God. I’m so sick of paperwork.” Morgan breathed out an exhausted sigh.

“I suspected as much. I won’t be doing as many case consults as I was previously so that I can get home at a more reasonable time. My Omega informs me that I need to spend more time with Jack during the evenings.” He smiled at Spencer. The younger man grinned back.

Dave chuckled. “You got a bossy Omega.”

“Yes, he can be, but he also assured me that he’ll help pick up the slack. Unlike some people that don’t like paperwork, Morgan,” he gave him an arched brow, “Reid finds some perverse pleasure in it.”

“Hey! It is not perverse.” Spencer tossed his pen at the Unit Chief.

“Yeah, Spence, it kind of is.” JJ laughed.

Hotch held up a hand to silence the team’s teasing of their youngest member. “For the most part, nothing on the team will change except that from now on I will be taking time off with Spencer for his heats. Spencer will also go back to leaving early a couple afternoons a week so he can pick up Jack from pre-school and spend more time with him. The rest of the time and when we’re traveling, Jessica will do it. We’re going to bond during his heat this weekend.”

“Finally,” Dave said.

“Are there more little Hotchners in the future for us?” Garcia grinned.

The Alpha looked at Spencer and got a small nod. “We hope so. We don’t know when, but we want more children.”

The team burst into excited chatter. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’re glad we’re getting you back and that you’re happy.” Dave smiled at his friend.

“Thank you.” Aaron looked at his Omega and got a happy smile. He had definitely made the right choices this time around.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He texted that both he and Spencer would be in by nine.” Dave stepped out of his own office. He held up his hands when Garcia’s face lit up. “I don’t know. I refuse to speculate and get your hopes up. He didn’t say why they would be late. I didn’t ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things haven't gone the way I wanted them to so I have to do some traveling for that family emergency thing. I've decided to post the epilogue before leaving so that you're not all waiting. I hope that you've enjoyed the story overall and are happy with the journey Spencer and Aaron have gone on. Thank you for reading and all of the wonderful comments and kudos. You guys are the best :D

JJ stepped out of Hotch’s office. It was 8:30 already. He usually arrived about 7. Spencer’s desk didn’t show any signs that he had gotten into work either. Morgan and Garcia were standing near the doors flirting. Prentiss was crossing the bullpen with a mug of coffee. “Has anyone seen Hotch this morning?” The trio all shrugged. She turned towards Dave’s open office door.

“He texted that both he and Spencer would be in by nine.” Dave stepped out of his own office. He held up his hands when Garcia’s face lit up. “I don’t know. I refuse to speculate and get your hopes up. He didn’t say why they would be late. I didn’t ask.”

“Spencer’s heat was about three weeks ago. He can get a pregnancy test now if they were going to try to get pregnant.” Prentiss pointed out.

Garcia fluttered her hands. “Do you think they’d do it so soon? It was only Spencer’s first heat since they bonded.”

The Omega in question walked in with Hotch. “Spencer would prefer not to have his heats discussed in the middle of the bullpen.” He quipped before crossing to his desk to pull off his coat and scarf. He dropped into his chair and sipped at the to-go cup in his hand.

Hotch spotted the files in JJ’s hands. “Do we have a case?” At her nod, he shot the others with stern looks. “Round table in ten.” He disappeared into his office to drop off his briefcase and check his messages for anything needing immediate attention. He joined the others in the conference room as Derek leaned over to sniff at Reid’s cup. The man raised a brow at the genius but didn’t say anything before JJ began the briefing. Hotch glanced at his file when Spencer’s finger pointed to something on the page. The ME had noted that every victim had been a pregnant Omega. He nodded in acknowledgment. He caught his lover’s elbow after JJ had finished and everyone had scattered to leave for the jet. “Reid? Staying or going? It’s your choice.” He asked softly.

“Going. But I think it would be best if I was accompanied at all times. Even within the station. I would feel better that way.” The younger man’s hand swept briefly across his abdomen. “We should tell them here before we start delving into the case. Plus Garcia will have to hug us.”

“I agree.” Aaron placed his hand lightly on Spencer’s back and they went out to the catwalk. “Everyone, could we have just another moment of your time?” He waited until the other five members of his team gathered around them.

Spencer leaned into him slightly. “I wanted to make this announcement later and take everyone to lunch, but it can’t be helped. Aaron and I confirmed this morning that we’re expecting a baby in about eight months.”

Garcia squealed and launched herself at them. She wrapped her arms around both of them before planting red lips on their cheeks. “Oh, I can’t wait to have a new BAU baby to spoil!”

“That explains the apple cider instead of coffee.” Morgan eyed Spencer’s cup.

“Are you sure you should work this case?” Prentiss asked after the congratulations had settled.

“Absolutely. I want to find who did this as much, if not more, than the rest of you do.” He nodded.

Hotch held up a hand when Prentiss and Garcia began to protest. “No one beyond our team needs to know that Reid is pregnant. He’s not showing. His scent hasn’t changed yet. He wasn’t affected by morning sickness until the end of the first trimester the first time so there’s no reason to expect anyone to find out now. However, I don’t want him to be left alone ever from the moment we step off the jet until we board it to come home. Even inside station houses.”

Everyone nodded. Morgan slung an arm over Spencer’s shoulders. “You got it. No one gets near our Pretty Boy or our baby.”

“I know I spent my heat in a haze of lust, but I’m pretty sure you weren’t there. This is our baby,” Spencer gestured between himself and Aaron, “not your baby.”

Garcia laughed. “Oh Sweetie, we may not have been there for conception, but this baby belongs to this entire family.” She gestured around the group. Everyone offered their agreement.

Spencer rolled his eyes but leaned against his Alpha, happy with the way things were finally working out. Aaron chuckled and rubbed his Omega’s back.“Okay, get a move on. Wheel’s up in 20 minutes.”


End file.
